Lies from Me to You
by BURNingReflection
Summary: All of your life you've never known the truth, it was always lies. It seems liked you've lived in the dark for all eternity. It seemed like there was something missing. But one day, you find out the truth, but it's not exactly what you wanted to hear.
1. Prolouge

_**quick a/n- we won't be following the sixth book canon, so when you're reading just try to forget everything that had happened in the sixth book**_

**_another quickie- the prolouge doesn't really have anything to do with harry...it's mostly just some backgroudn info on our orignial character (torri & saige)...but it gets better after the prolouge, so if you don't like teh prolouge please just give the first chapter a try... and if you like that read on, if you don't... we accept our differnces and we'll take idea and constructive critism if you would like to give them to us to make the story more pleasurable...

* * *

_**

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Darkness fell over the big city, fog sweeping over the buildings and large houses. A woman with only a moth-eaten shawl was the only soul on the street, was looking up at the largest house, and wiping away her glistening tears. Sighing and wrapping it tighter about her, she sighed, swallowing the tightness in her throat. 

The house was so big, gloomy and had a cold feeling about it that she couldn't believe for a second that they had...she had...sent her...into that blasted place. Merlin! It wasn't fair. She wanted so much to see how she was doing, the only important thing in her life, the only thing she dared to live for.

Crying and choking back the breaths she needed to let out, she quickly turned and left, but not without one last glance at the house, knowing she would have to wait. Things were just too hard right now to let anything found out.

Her life depended on it.

- - - - -

Torri sighed, knowing instantly something was wrong when Saige, her sister, had appeared in the doorway, back pressing up against the frame, running a hand through her hair every five seconds, and sighing. Repeatedly.

"Okay, spill. What's wrong?" Torri asked, definitely not in the mood for any games. Saige looked up, and cocked her head to the right, studying her, and then letting out another frustrated sigh.

Torri raised her eyebrows, and stood up from her large bed, focusing on the area between Saige's eyes and nose. Not thinking, she walked over to her desk, took out a notepad and a pencil, and sketched Saige. Hm. She ripped up the page and threw it into the trashbin, not even noticing the weird looks she was receiving from Saige.

"What was that?" Saige asked, taking a step away from the doorframe.

"The light was good. What? Can't I draw you anymore?" Torri snapped, standing up.

Saige shook her head. "No, you can...but the quickness of it...and the randomness...I dunno..."

Torri rolled her eyes, and turned away from her. "By the way, what did you want? What's wrong? You've been standing there for ten minutes, and I still can't - "

"I found a locket," Saige cut in. "I think it might have belonged to my...mother."

Torri turned around again, and then noticed the silver locket hanging around Saige's neck. "Let me see."

With a trembling hand, she took it off and handed it to her. Torri studied it. Heart shaped, silver. No bigger than an American nickel. Looking closer, she saw a small light blue triangle in the top-left corner of it. She opened it. It was a picture of Saige's dad, Victoria thought, and mum, when they were probably in school. They looked so young...

Saige took the necklace from her, and closed it. "I think maybe it's both of them...together."

Torri nodded.

"By the way...Lucius wants to talk to us. I was just on my way to your room, when I thought of a box I had seen a few days ago, and wanted to see what was in it." Saige turned around without saying anything else, and left, Torri behind her, both of them curious to see what they were in for.

- - - - -

"You are no longer enrolled at Durmstrang," Lucius told them.

"What?" Saige asked, clearly angry. "You can't be serious."

"Does this face look like I'm joking?" He asked, turning to face her after staring at the flames roaring in the fireplace.

Saige turned away, and glanced at Torri, who had been quiet all the way up until this point, but now anger bubbled inside her. How could he just make the choice without even asking them? She felt dizzy from it all, but she wanted to get some answers first.

"Why didn't you ask us?" Torri asked. He looked at her; his piercing blue-gray eyes cold, making her shiver.

"This isn't something by choice. It was for safety. You weren't safe at all in that bloody school of yours. We should have sent you to Hogwarts like Draco-"

"What do you mean, for safety? Why weren't we safe in our old school?" Saige asked before Torri could open her mouth. But that was exactly what she was going to ask him. She looked at him.

"That's not important. But you are enrolled at Hogwarts now. And I don't want any lip from either of you." Lucius gave them a curt nod, and left them to think things over.

"Great. Hogwarts. This is going to be one hell of a year." Torri sighed, flopping on the couch.

"I can't believe this," Saige said.

"Well maybe it won't be that bad..."

"Don't count on it," Saige snorted.

* * *

DISCLAMER 

We thought we'd put the disclaimer at the end of the prologue so that we wouldn't have to put a really long one in the beginning of every chapter.

rampingXxXchaod: one...don't own it... two... umm... what else?  
fatal x ragdoll: you can't sue us, because we admitted it  
fatal x ragdoll: and...  
rampingXxXchaos: ...and ...  
fatal x ragdoll: but we only own the plot and new characters  
rapmingXxXchaos: if there are any new characters... but i can say that thank you to my co-writer for almost doing the whole disclaimer herself :-)  
fatal x ragdoll: I know! Im so smart!  
fatal x ragdoll: haha


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot…

* * *

**

_We would like to dedicate this story to Cassie, Courtney, Chelsy, Corinne, Kathleen, Rachel, and more…

* * *

_

_**Lies From Me to You  
Chapter One  
Written: February 22, 2005 – February 23, 2005  
****Posted: June 21, 2005**_

**_

* * *

_**

Draco walked into the kitchen, automatically seeing three letters laid out neatly on the shiny counter, glancing over them, taking in a sharp breath as he saw the names written out in fancy script. One of them was for him, obviously. Hogwarts letters, of course. But the other two were for Saige and Torri, also from Hogwarts. He did a double take, and rubbed his eyes, making sure he saw correctly.

"Bloody hell!" He hissed as he picked up their letters. Why were they going to Hogwarts this year? It didn't make any sense. Okay, sure, he had heard their conversation a few nights ago, but he was curious, and he thought (and hoped) they were going to get in trouble. It's not like he minded that they were going, but he was a bit angry because he hadn't been told sooner. As he thought about it more, he thought about his two sisters, Saige and Torri. He thought they were beautiful, definitely would attract guys at Hogwarts, especially Saige. She could make anyone smile, and she was so free, and outgoing. Her looks were…well…there was no word. But anyone would be attracted to tan skin, an attractive figure, dazzling green eyes, and a dark curtain of beautiful, thick, shiny brown hair.

Torri was the quieter of the two. She mostly kept to herself. But her hazel eyes were what stood out the most on an impressive figure, pale skin, and dark, gorgeous waist length brown hair. But she was funny, he decided, and she was smart. But then, they both were, Saige just didn't show it. No, he didn't mind them going, but he knew Torri and himself were going to be very uptight around the other, they always were. Saige though, they got along very well, but they never showed it in public. They had chats deep at night, talking about everything and anything. Sighing, he put the letters back down.

Saige and Torri entered the kitchen. Saige turned and gave Torri a knowing look. "Told you it was Draco."

Torri shrugged. "What were you yelling about earlier?"

Draco whirled around. "Can't a guy yell in his own house?"

"She was only asking," Saige said, pulling the orange juice towards her, apparently not affected by his harsh tone. He softened a bit, but not much. Especially with Torri in the room.

"Since when were you two going to my school?" Draco asked bluntly.

"Since a few weeks ago. Father hasn't told you yet?" Saige asked, pouring some juice into a cup.

Torri choked on her gulp of juice when she heard Saige's answer. "A few weeks Saige? He only told us two days ago. He registered us two months before."

"It doesn't matter. Two days, two weeks, two months...Time is just a way to count the day...Doesn't mean anything..." Saige stood and took the pancake mix out of a cabinet.

"But it's the matter of the fact. Why would you wait to tell someone something this important? It's fucking...idiotic."

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. What matters is that Father hasn't told Draco." Saige raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, taking out the milk and egg from the shiny refrigerator.

"But what about uniforms?" Torri asked angrily, slamming the butter onto the table, and mumbling a sorry.

"Who cares? Just wear regular clothes under it..." Saige stopped, seeing the look on Draco's face. "Or not."

"You forgot our little prefect brother. Gunna be ragging on me all the time, huh?" Torri went over and took out forks, wanting desperately to throw one at him, but fought the urge.

"He wouldn't say anything. Besides, I don't care about uniforms. As far as I'm concerned, they're the least of my worries." Torri rolled her eyes, and jumped up onto the counter.

"What are you doing?" Saige and Draco asked at the same time.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting down."

"On the counter?" Draco asked slowly, raising his eyebrows.

"What does it look like?"

"Well the counter wouldn't exactly pass as a comfortable sofa..." Saige started slowly.

"Like hell it wouldn't. It's comfy-er then...Then a school desk in a broom closet."

"When were you in a broom closet?" Draco's tone was inferring that Torri was an idiot - and at the moment, she was.

"More of a question: Why would you put a desk in a broom closet?" Saige asked, shooting her a look.

"Um...Never actually, but I just think that if you should ever need to put a desk somewhere, then put it in a broom closet." Torri then put an apple in her mouth, biting into it and then deciding to throw it at her brother - the apple, not the chewed piece. "Hm, that would be a good question for the N.E.W.T.'s."

"Yea, if you were studying closets," Saige said rolling her eyes. "Which we aren't."

"Oh, I thought you meant, why put a broom in a broom closet when you could put a desk in a broom closet?"

"Why not put a broom in a broom closet? Isn't that where it belongs?" Saige pointed out.

"Wait," Draco started. "I'm getting thoroughly confused."

"Not surprising," Torri said nastily. Draco gave her a look.

"Just…start from the beginning."

"No. We need to get back to the point." Saige rolled her eyes.

"Which was?" Torri asked.

"Draco is totally clueless here."

"When isn't he?" Torri asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Well," Saige thought aloud, "He is a blonde, but that theory's been discredited."

"Since when...If you're saying I was ever a blonde, you're wrong. Look at my...NEVER MIND!"

"Umm...Saige?" Torri asked.

"What?" she snapped.

"What exactly does discredited mean?"

"It simply means that it's been terminated." Saige gave her a glare.

"But I know way too many blondes, and so far it hasn't proven wrong. And how do you explain why everyone in this house besides you and me are crazy?"

"Just continue, I'm still bloody lost," Draco said as he gave Torri a glare. "No help from _her_."

"Well that's not her fault now, is it?" Saige turned to look at him.

Torri hopped off the counter and made her way over to where Draco was standing. "Now you listen to me you..." Torri looked and immediately put her finger down that was pointing at Draco. "...OH! Buenos dias, Daddy."

"Stop with the Spanish..." Saige groaned.

"I agree. Victoria, we are not in Spain, and I expect you to speak in formal English." Lucius said, and paused. "And not that stupid American English shit either."

"No compre...Okay."

Saige rolled her eyes, trying to hide a smirk behind her hair, so she turned, and went back to the pancakes, pouring the batter into the pan.

"So Daddy, what exactly are you going to do about our uniforms?" Torri asked, and jumped back onto the counter. She cocked her head to see if he would "yell" at her for sassing him.

"If you mean Durmstrang, I'll burn them of course..." He gave her a look.

"No, I meant Bueaxbatons...Hogwarts. You know, the school you signed us up for, the one your son happens to have been attending..."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Lucius rounded on her. "And get off that counter, you are no Jane from some jungle in which plenty of disgusting and stupid barbarian animals live."

"Jane? And I meant that by saying, 'When are we getting our new school uniforms'? What were you thinking I was thinking?" Torri said, hopping off the counter only to sit in the middle of the floor. "Better?"

He gave her a scowl and turned to Draco. "Keep an eye on her for me."

"Yes, of course. Anything to get her in trouble...Legally."

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know very well what I mean." Draco gave her a glare.

Saige sighed and flipped the pancakes, putting them on a big, round, stainless steel plate, taking out the syrup.

"I don't think I do. Sorry, didn't get the memo." Torri spit. "What do you know about Victoria that we all don't know already?

"You realize we're talking about you here? Not some queen."

"You knew Victoria was a queen?" Torri asked. "And I still can't wait to hear what you know."

"I don't know anything. You're the one that keeps confusing me..."

"How am I confusing poor little Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

"For one: You're on drugs. Two: You're completely off your rocker..."

"For one: If I was on drugs what kind? And two: If I'm off my rocker then you're an insane asylum."

"Oh, will you two just shut up!" Saige yelled, turning around. "Is that all you two ever do anymore? Merlin! Your constant arguing drives me up the wall." She placed a hand on her hip and gave them both a glare.

"HEY! Whose side are you on? Mine or this little bastard?" Torri turned to look at her, then remembered that their dad was in the room. "Oops?"

Saige smacked a hand to forehead, and mumbled, "Completely stupid."

"Smarter than you," She mumbled and smirked as she left the room, her father's hand leading her out.

"Pfft…you wish…" Saige said quietly.

"Saige, you come out here too, I want to talk to you both."

"Oh no..."

Saige caught up with Torri as they headed toward the "den". "I'm sorry..." Torri apologized.

"No you're not," Saige mumbled, smirking behind her curtain of dark hair. "Not in the slightest."

"You're so totally right," Torri replied, and they laughed. Lucius cleared his throat. They both turned their attention back to him, and stopped smiling.

"Victoria Roxyane Lestrange, you need to act like a Malfoy, not some barbarian..."

"BUT IT WASN'T-" Saige kicked her in the leg, telling her to shut up, "And I'm not a Malfoy," She mumbled quietly, but only loud enough for Saige to hear her. Saige looked away, not saying anything. She wasn't a Malfoy either.

"You have no need for new robes, you're going to wear your ones from Durmstrang, and if you want Hogwarts robes you shall buy them with your own money."

Saige smirked. She was fairly well off, her father had left her a nice sum, but Torri wasn't as lucky. She had money, but not as much as Saige. Not nearly a third as much. After all, her parents were still alive; just in Azkaban. Torri was told that they had broken into the Ministry, but Torri knew it was something far worse. You had to practically kill someone to get a life sentence, but not the Kiss. Saige though, unlike Torri; had no family. She had been told her mother had left when she was one year old, and her father had died two days after she was born.

It was pathetic - even though their 'guardians' were more than well off, they didn't get allowance and the house was filled with dark arts, and to top it off, they had to pretend like they were Malfoys. For "protection" and "safety" as Lucius and Narcissa put it, it could one day save their lives, but the girls doubted that event would happen.

"And what about wands? Mine broke last month..." Saige trailed off.

"Well then make sure you buy a new one," He told her.

"But some of us can't afford to buy a new wand," Saige told him angrily, glancing at Torri.

"Well then, go to school and pretend like you broke it there. Go to the Headmaster and tell him about it."

Torri looked right back at Saige.

"But I can afford one. It's T-" Saige stopped, and covered her mouth with her hand, realizing she made a mistake.

"I don't need a wand, it's you who broke yours," Torri mumbled out of the corner of her mouth.

"I know that. But I was just saying that if you did, you wouldn't be able to afford one," she hissed.

Lucius turned and left. Torri turned to look at Saige.

"Well I would make sure that wouldn't happen, and if I did I'll just have to get a job again, won't I?"

"Unless I gave you the money..."

"I'm not some homeless bitch, I have money, and I'll for it if I want more. I don't need charity."

"I never said you were poor," Saige said.

"You sure were close to hinting that you thought so."

"Well I didn't say it, did I?"

"Not the point."

"I didn't mean for there to be a point. But I never said I thought you were poor, like you thought I thought."

"Well, I never said you thought I thought what you thought I thought you thought. Does that even make any sense?"

"Yes it does. Well, I guess I should finish packing. Seeing as how we are leaving tomorrow, and I haven't nearly finished."

"Yeah, I guess you should. I, unlike some people, _have _packed." Torri said, and turned around to leave towards her room. "And I meant Draco."

Saige gave her a look, and left the room also, mumbling, "Suuuure."

Torri simply smiled, not saying she had heard.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n: Disclaimer is at the end of the chapter. **

_We would like to dedicate this story to Cassie, Courtney, Sara, James, Chelsy, Corinne, Kathleen, Rachel, Megan, and more…_

_**Lies from Me to You  
**__**Chapter Two  
**__**Written: March 1, 2005  
**__**Posted: June 30, 2005

* * *

**_

Harry Potter had just entered the platform and started to look around for familiar faces...Well, at least a Gryffindor's familiar face.

"Harry!" A voice shouted behind him. He turned and smiled at Hermione, giving her a one-armed hug.

"Have you see Ron?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"No, I just got here," Harry said with a shrug.

They looked over at the entrance to the platform to see no one other than Draco Malfoy. But surprisingly there were two other people, two other _girls_ right beside him.

Saige turned to Torri, "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"It's not like we had a fucking choice either way. It was Hogwarts, or not go to school at all. I, personally, would not want be stuck all year with 'daddy'," Torri said, and then looked away to examine the platform. "Nervous?"

"What do you think?" Saige asked, and then started walking toward the train, pulling her cart behind her.

Torri rolled her eyes and ran to catch up with her. "Saige, just act like it's Durmstrang...But with a little modification."

"_Modification_? You have got to be joking. I didn't want to go to this bloody school in the first place." She set her cart down by Harry and Hermione. "This is sending us to our deaths. I just know it."

"Oh, like I think differently. My...I was supposed to go there forever like...Just because that's the way my life was supposed to be planned. I have letters saying so...I'm just trying to make the best of it..."

"Yea...we all know. Cry me a fucking river," Saige said, placing a hand on her hip.

"Technically not all of us," Torri said, looking over at Draco so Saige would understand what she meant.

"Right." Saige picked up her cart. "Let's go."

Harry and Hermione watched as she boarded the train, the other following after her.

"Crazy, that one," Harry said.

"Yup," Ron said, coming up behind them.

"You saw?" Harry turned and faced him. "She's crazy. I mean, who doesn't like Hogwarts?"

"Maybe they didn't have a choice," Hermione said.

"A Malfoy, a very distant Malfoy," Ron said. "I saw them come in, the bunch of them. Strange though, never saw those two before, you?"

"No. But they look familiar." Harry picked up his cart too.

"I guess...But from where?" Hermione added, heading toward the train.

"I don't know. Let's find them." Harry said, and walked towards the train, Hermione and Ron following him. They found a compartment, and set their stuff inside, turned around and headed to look for the two familiar-unfamiliar girls. When they finally found the compartment, they heard Draco's voice and one of the girls arguing with him.

"Just don't even pretend I exist!" Draco shouted at her. "I don't even want to see you!"

"That's fine with me!" She shouted right back. "Because if I even see your ugly face once, I'll vomit all over this train!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! It's not like either of you have a choice, you have to live with each other until either of you are old enough to live on your own. BUT until then, leave me out of all of you're arguments!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Draco and the other girl shouted at her.

"I WAS NEVER IN THIS!" She shouted right back. By now, a crowd of kids were around them.

"Saige, you got into this when you tried to get us to shut up. By the way Draco, there's no way you can get rid of me. I was on this planet first."

"Shut up! Both of you! You are always making things complicated, and by your constant bickering it's not making them any better!" Saige turned, and pushed herself out of the crowd.

"Arg," She said plopping down onto the seat, giving Draco death glares. She sat for a minute, and got up to follow Saige, hitting Draco on the head as she passed.

Saige pushed her way to an empty compartment, and sat down by the window. "Bloody embarrassment."

"But you know you love us," Torri said closing the door, and sat down quietly. "I'm sorry?"

"Sorry doesn't always cut it." Saige smiled, then added, "Draco can go to hell."

"Haha, you sound like me..." Torri added. "But this time I mean that I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, and then I forgot that we weren't in the same place, and I never thought that many people would crowd around. I didn't think Draco was popular."

"Just because he's popular doesn't mean anyone likes him," Saige said.

"Is that what I meant?" Torri said, raising an eyebrow, trying to get Saige to lighten up.

She smiled. "I don't know how your brain works."

"Does anybody?"

"I don't think so..."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a minute, and went to find the two girls. Finally they found them in a new compartment, which happened to be theirs. They walked in.

"Hi, um...in case you didn't know, you're in our compartment. I'm Ron Weasley by the way."

"Well," Saige said, a smirk on her face. "This is a very comfortable compartment, and me and my 'sister' thank you for keeping it for us."

"Umm...you're welcome? I'm Harry Potter."

Saige laughed. "I was being sarcastic."

Torri looked at Saige and laughed to herself.

"They're idiots. Especially Ronald. I'm Hermione Granger," She said, and stuck her hand out for one of them to shake. Saige grabbed it, and smiled.

"Saige Malfoy. Nice to meet you. Our brother is the same way."

"And I'm Victoria, but don't call me that, call me Torri. And as you can tell, I hate my brother just as much as he hates - as he hates - Everything!"

Saige looked at Ron, "Weasley huh?"

He got angry. "Look, my family isn't-"

Saige stopped him. "I wasn't going to say anything bad. I'm not like the rest of my lot. Don't get your pants all up in a bunch."

"You can say that again," Torri mumbled so Saige could hear, giving her a look with a sort of smile.

Saige smiled, and moved over so Hermione could sit in between them. Ron and Harry sat across from them. "Is this your first time at Hogwarts?" He asked Torri.

"Technically," She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "As a student. You see, I came with my father once before, but he told me not to wonder so I saw as much as the Dining area."

Saige leaned over so she could see past Hermione. "Since when? I don't remember going..."

"You didn't go with us. Lucius caught me right as I was about to take his stash of firewhiskey, and he took me. It hurt; he left a bruise because he had his hand on my shoulder the whole time." She mumbled.

Saige still looked at her with doubt. "But still, why did you go? I would've remembered you leaving..."

"You were in your bathroom, and then you were asleep when we came back."

"Oh..." Saige said, but there was still doubt in her voice.

Torri stretched her arms out so Saige would get a clue about what she was talking about. Saige raised her eyebrows. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Uh, stretching?" Torri said. "What do you think I was doing?"

"I don't know. With you, there are many possibilities." Saige smirked.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione laughed.

"Like...?" She said, raising an eyebrow to test her.

"Here we go..." Saige threw up her hands. "Why do you have to make everything so complicated?"

"And why _don't _you ever?"

"Because some things I just don't excel in. That, is one of them."

"AH! Saige Rose B-," Torri stopped, and then started her sentence over, "Saige Rose Malfoy just admitted that I, Victoria Roxyane Malfoy is smarter, and therefore, it is possible to put a desk in a broom closet."

At this, Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed.

Saige gave her a look. "Hm, I didn't say you were smarter, and why would you put a desk in a broom closet? I mean, shouldn't a broom go in a broom closet? That is why it's called a 'broom closet' you know."

"But the important thing is what you do in a broom closet; so therefore it would make sense to put a desk in a broom closet."

"No, because you don't exactly learn anything in a broom closet except how to become a janitor. All other reasons are for pleasure only," Saige argued.

"See, you need something to sit on. It would just turn a guy off if you sat on the floor, but a desk...Ah, that's a different story," Torri said, trying to make her point clearer.

"I'd prefer the floor," Saige and Harry said at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed, turning away quickly.

"Yea, you would, wouldn't you?" Torri asked, raising an eyebrow.

Before Saige could say anything, Harry spoke. "Yea, I guess I would."

Saige's eyes widened.

Torri laughed, "Saige, Saige, Saige...You looked surprised that people like the floor..."

"What?" Saige asked, offended. "He said it, not me."

Torri shrugged her shoulders.

"What's wrong with a bed?" Saige asked.

"Who puts a bed in a broom closet; anywhere else it's perfectly fine."

"Well, it depends how big it is." Saige looked at Harry, who blushed a deep crimson.

"But...Wait, how come on the topics I always end up starting, I always happen to be the one who gets confused?"

"Because that, my dear sister, is the one thing I do excel in." Saige smirked.

Torri stuck out her tongue. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. And I pitched for the Yankees."

Saige faced Hermione. "Is Ron always that red?" Because at the moment, for reasons only known to the male population, he was blushing. Hermione nodded. Saige rolled her eyes.

"I guess you could say that. You were being sarcastic about the Yankees right?" Hermione said.

Saige mumbled, "Only if they were guys in tights. That would make her day."

"I heard that, and nah, I prefer the Mets."

"Again," Saige said in a singsong voice. "Guys in tights."

"Are you inferring that I just watch American baseball to see guys in 'tights'?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Saige smirked.

"At least...I forgot what I was going to say," Torri said pouting.

Saige rolled her eyes. "So, when are we getting there?"

"About, I'd say...An hour, maybe more; maybe less," Harry said, looking away from the window.

"Great," Saige said. "Hm, do you think we could go find Draco? I have an urge to yell at him."

"YAY! You're talking my language. 'Sides, I left my trunk in his compartment." Torri said sitting up straighter at the idea.

"You were in the hallway. What? Did you try to fling it at him?" But before Torri could answer, Saige stopped her. "Don't answer that."

"I put it in there first, obviously not thinking, but thanks for the idea."

Saige rolled her eyes, and stood, smoothing out her shirt. "Come on. Let's go visit the old boy, shall we?"

"Young boy you mean." Torri got up.

"Whatever," She said. She flung open the door, and shouted, "I'm ready for my close-up!" Then she jogged down the hall.

Torri just stood there for a minute, shaking her head and chased after her sister. "SAIGE! THIS ISN'T THE TELLY STATION!"

"I can't hear you!" She shouted right back. "Are you guys coming or not!" Harry raced after her, followed by Torri, Hermione, and Ron.

"I swear, she's a first grader sometimes," Torri muttered to Hermione.

Hermione smiled. "It's the act that counts."

"I never heard that before, and I guess that means she really is a first grader." She laughed.

Saige stopped at a compartment with four people inside. Draco was snogging Pansy, and his two goons were watching them with their jaws dropped. "Oh, that's disgusting!" Saige yelled, covering her mouth with her hand.

Torri walked up behind her. "Little Brother, I really thought you could do better than a Parkinson, but seeing this," She pointed at them, "Guess I was wrong."

Harry and Saige nodded, Harry saying in amazement, "I mean really, look at all that spit!"

Saige gave him a look. "Harry, that is so immature."

Draco and Pansy pulled apart. "I thought I said I never wanted to see you again."

"And I thought I told you that you had no choice?" Torri asked, leaning on the doorframe.

Saige gave her a look. "Both of you. Let's not start this again..."

Draco rolled his eyes. "No one asked you. For once, can't I have some privacy?"

"No," Saige and Torri answered.

"AHA! THERE IT IS!" Torri walked over to the trunks and tried to push Crabbe out of the way, without much luck.

"Oh please," Saige muttered.

"Draco, tell him to move so I can get my fucking trunk, and then leave you're compartment so I don't have to fucking see you!"

"I don't see why you can't get the trunk. It doesn't look hard at all." Saige observed.

"Then _you_ can get my trunk. Warning: It's kind of heavy," Torri said to Saige.

"No problem." Saige smirked then walked over to Crabbe. "Move."

He looked at her. "If I don't?"

Saige stepped closer, a half-foot taller than him. "Then I'll hit you in the mouth so hard, your dentist will feel it."

Crabbe didn't back down.

"Alright then." Saige rolled up her sleeves, and punched him -- right in the mouth. Crabbe screeched and moved out of the way, falling on Pansy with a screech as she yelled, and tried to pry him off.

Saige smirked, then got Torri's trunk. "You really owe me for this."

Torri glared at her. "What do I owe you this time?" She opened her trunk to check to see if everything was there. She pulled out a box of something and put it in the pocket of her sweatshirt.

"I dunno." Saige turned and walked out of the compartment.

Everyone followed her. Torri turned around, shook her head, and looked at Draco. "You could do so much better."

Draco just glared at her, and tried to help Pansy.

She turned around again and went back to her original compartment, this time with her trunk.

"So," Saige said, flopping down on the seat. "What do you guys feel like doing?"

"Hm..." Ron said, thinking.

"We can start a riot on the train..." Saige thought out loud, "But I don't feel like it."

"Let's think of ways to torture Draco during the school year...But I don't wanna think. How about we...never mind," Torri said.

Saige rolled her eyes. "It could have been a good idea too." She walked the few inches over to Harry, and plopped down on his knee, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry blushed.

Torri gave her a look and said, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Like you're about to give him a lap dance."

"I would only do that in a private place, thank you very much." Saige stuck out her tongue.

"So then what the fuck are you doing?"

"Sitting. Duh."

"So you're sitting on Harry's knee, in a position which - by the look on Harry's face - is making him uncomfortable, even though you're still - never mind." Torri added with a slight smile.

"But Harry wouldn't mind if I gave him a lap dance, would you Harry?" Saige asked, mischief in her eyes.

Harry gulped.

"But we would," Ron said moving onto the other side of the compartment.

"Ron, you are so immature." Saige rolled her eyes.

"I actually agree with Ron. Hermione, where's the bathroom?" Torri asked.

"Bloody hell. All of you, I was only joking. Harry isn't...Isn't a pervert, unlike you lot." Saige said, sliding off Harry and sitting in Ron's seat.

"I still don't know where the toilets are people," Torri asked, impatience in her voice.

"No one cares..." Saige sang.

Torri chucked the finger at Saige. "Then I'll find it myself."

"You do that," Saige and Hermione said together.

She walked out of the compartment, finding that the bathroom was right next to their compartment. "Hey, this might not be a bad thing."

"Oh bloody hell. A complete idiot if you ask me," Ron said, smacking a hand to his forehead.

Saige and Hermione giggled.

"We're here!" Hermione announced, standing up and stretching.

Torri walked back in. "We are?"

"What do you think?" Saige scoffed, and grabbed her trunk.

Torri quickly threw her robe on over her shirt, after taking off her sweatshirt. She grabbed her trunk also.

Saige pulled on her robe, not caring how it looked, and looked at Harry. "So, let's get out of here." They waited until the train came to a complete stop, and then got off the train.

Saige was the first to leave the compartment, and headed off down the corridor, following the crowd of students pushing through to get off the train. Once completely off, they set down their trunks and headed for a coach.

"You don't think because it's our first year at Hogwarts that we have to go with the actual first years, do you?" Torri muttered to Saige.

"Nah." Saige fell in step with her.

"But we still have to be sorted, that's what sucks."

"Oh, keep your pants on," Saige ran a hand through her hair.

"I dunno, kind of feel like walking around half-naked," Torri said sarcastically, quickly pulling her hair into a very long messy ponytail.

"Don't even think about it." Saige climbed into one of the carriages.

Torri hopped up, but looked around fully before getting in.

The silently rode up the path to the school, no one dared to speak. For the familiar three they were happy to be back, but for the other two you couldn't tell whether they were nervous or anxious.

The coach finally stopped. They got out, eyes staring up at the ancient castle. Before they could enter, a man with greasy black hair came up to them.

"Snape," Harry muttered as he, Hermione, and Ron took off for the Great Hall. Saige and Torri knew this man; he was a friend of their father's.

"McGonagall wants you two in her office," He said.

"Great..." Saige huffed. "And I don't even know who she is." She looked at Torri, whose face was of disgust.

"What'd we do, Snape?" Torri asked.

"In school, I shall be called _professor_." He turned, leading them to the Deputy Headmistress's office.

"Nice one," Saige muttered. "Well, this should be fun..."

Torri nodded her head. They reached her office, and Professor Snape left, heading to the feast.

"Hm, do you think we got detention?"

"I wish. Suspension, maybe expulsion. It'd get us out of here."

"But Harry is sexy...I don't want to leave without saying goodbye..."

"I'm sure they would let us eat first. But I highly doubt that it has anything to do with something that has an ion at the end."

"Sure..." Saige sat in one of the chairs. "Here we go..."

Torri looked around and sat in the other chair. On the desk in front of them was a brown and tan tabby cat.

All of a sudden it changed into an...aged woman. Torri and Saige exchanged glances. This was going to be very interesting indeed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot...duh...**

_A/n-OMG, HBP was the best...unfortunatly Kristina did get to read it yet... so we won't be following HBP canon (not that we were going to...) So, if u have anything to say about HBP you can tell us ina review... i just won't let Kristi read it until she gets the book..._

_**Lies From Me To You  
Chapter Three  
Written: March 2005 – April 2005  
Posted: July 19,2005

* * *

**_

Saige raised an eyebrow, and Torri could tell that she was impressed, but she was hiding it. She glanced at Torri, and then at the elderly woman, and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, also the head of the house Gryffindor."

"That's nice." Saige smiled, and leaned over to Torri. "Do you have any idea what that meant?"

"Not a fucking clue," Torri whispered back.

"Thought so." Saige leaned back into her chair.

"Gryffindor is one of the four houses, and please Miss Malfoy: refrain from using profanity. Soon after this conversation, you will be sorted with the first years into one of the houses. We have Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." McGonagall eyed them.

"Well, I know what house not to be sorted into," Saige muttered.

Torri snorted, and looked away, trying to cover her laughter. The professor gave her a look of disgust, and turned to Saige.

"Dear, is there something wrong with that house?"

Saige turned away from Torri. "Actually; yes." McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"There is a certain person in that house that I think is a complete asshole." Saige smirked, and Torri burst out laughing, no longer trying to cover up her squeals of laughter.

"It seems to me that no one in your family has ever been sorted into any other house."

"You see, we're not exactly the same as everyone else in our family," Torri said, relaxing back into her chair, putting her feet up.

"Well that's because they were messed up in the head." Saige sat up straighter in her seat, fixing the professor with a smile.

"If you'd follow me, please," The professor said, walking out of the office, choosing to ignore this last remark from Saige.

"Follow me please, oh please!" Torri said, mimicking a bad mimic of McGonagall.

"That was the worst impression of your life," Saige said, as she and Torri made their way to the Hall.

Torri stuck her tongue out, "Worse than the one of 'Cissa?"

"By a mile," Saige said, lining up behind the scared first-years.

McGonagall looked at them, "If there are any questions, please ask them before we enter the Hall. None? Alright, when we get in there we'll go in alphabetical order, with you two, " She pointed at Saige and Torri, "last." The first years followed her into the hall, one boy in particular looked as if he were going to pee his pants, by the way he was skipping about, which caused nervous laughs from the others.

"Last?" Saige repeated. There was anger in her voice, but she quickly brushed it off. "That's cool. As long as we're not first."

"Hey! now we can make faces at Draco, and he'll be like: I'm not related, but at the end, when they call our names, he'll have no choice!" Torri said, a little too happily.

"I guess," Saige said with a look of disgust on her face. "She's almost done. Merlin, I have the worst case of the butterflies."

"You? Come on you _never_ get nervous. I have no clue where I'll be sorted, and at least you can have some kind of idea. After all, my mum was in Slytherin. For all you know, your mum could've been in any of them."

"Yea..." Saige trailed off, clearly not wanting to talk about her mother right now. "I just hope it's not Slytherin. That would be an embarrassment..." Torri gave her a look.

"Malfoy, Saige," McGonagall said.

"Wish me luck, darling," Saige said dramatically, walking through the doors, attitude in her step. You could practically feel the fear at her entrance, but there was also awe. People swung full around in their seats, and there were a lot of catcalls and whistles. Saige waved, and blew kisses, sitting down on the stool, waiting for the professor to place the hat on her head.

Meanwhile, outside the door, Torri was biting her nails, wishing she was as half as confident as Saige was. But never mind that. Next, it was her turn.

It took a few minutes for the hat to make its choice, and when it did, the cry of "Gryffindor!" was heard throughout the school. The table got up and clapped, (especially the male population) and joined her to the table as she sat down next to Harry.

"Malfoy, Victoria." Torri opened the doors, and stood there for a moment. She then took a deep breath, and started walking. Halfway there, she and Saige high-fived each other, a way to say congratulations, and good luck. Saige smiled, and crossed her fingers behind her back.

After what seemed like an eternity, Torri finally got there and sat on the stool, her heart pounding. Finally, the hat shouted, "Slytherin!"

She got up and started walking toward the table, looking over her shoulder to glance at Saige.

Saige sat there with a grin on her face, clapping with the Slytherins, mouthing," I knew it!"

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I would first off like to say: the Forbidden Forest is as usual: forbidden." Dumbledore announced, hands raised to quiet the loud Hall. At this word, Torri looked over at Saige, Saige looked over at Torri, and thoughts immediately began to fill both of their heads. "Second, I'd like to welcome our new Defense teacher, Professor Lee. Parting words: never tell someone a secret that you can't even keep yourself." With that, Dumbledore raised his hands and food appeared on the tables, and for a minute no one ate, contemplating Dumbledore's words, trying to figure out exactly what it meant. But everyone decided to worry about their Headmaster's weirdness another time, and focused on filling their bellies.

Saige looked at the DADA teacher and froze. She looked familiar to her...long dark hair...the figure...and the eyes...she had seen the same haunting eyes before. Saige couldn't tear her gaze away.

"Saige the food is over here. It won't feed you by itself," Harry said cautiously.

But Saige wasn't listening. She was still staring at the woman who looked so familiar to her. Finally, Professor Lee looked up, into Saige eyes, and froze also. Saige didn't blink. She was concentrating on her eyes. The deep blue of them seemed to tell so much, but so little.

_Where had she seen these eyes before?_

They just weren't the type that you saw on every other person, but they just seemed to draw her in as if she had no escape. Saige was oblivious to Harry's voice, until his hand found her shoulder, and she blinked, looking away. The trance was gone.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, worried.

Saige nodded. "Just fine."

**Slytherin Table  
**

Torri, not knowing what was happening elsewhere, was in her own little world, a little world people would like to call the Slytherin table. Realization dawned on Torri's face after finding that the only open seat was by Draco, and after he just happened to "accidentally" elbow her.

"No way! You didn't tell me that if I was sorted into the same house as you I would have to see your fucking face every single day," Torri complained, throwing her hands up.

"You're not the only one who feels like this," Draco mumbled, grabbing some chicken. Pansy laughed, and Crabbe and Goyle smirked.

"Great. Just great. Daddy's gunna have a fit when you show up dead for Christmas break," Torri said, grabbing the apple juice and pouring herself a cup.

"Like I'll let you get that far," Draco snorted.

"Like you'd be able to stop me," She said, setting her cup down, and resting her head on her arm to look at Draco, raising her eyebrow to push the question further.

"You see, it's that kind of mouth that keeps you from getting anywhere," Draco said nastily, making the kids within earshot to burst out laughing.

"And how exactly would you know, seeing as I went to a different school, for what, five years?"

"I get enough of that mouth at home," Draco mumbled.

"Oh, mumbling are we?"

"If you insist I shout it, I will." Draco smirked.

"Go right ahead, make an ass out of yourself. Watch out, words have two meanings, or in your case, phrases have two meanings," Torri said picking up her apple juice and turning slightly to look at Saige, who, oddly enough, was staring at the Head table.

"You know, maybe I'll just let that one pass. Then again, maybe you're just scared."

"HA! You make me laugh. Scared of my little brother." Torri leaned over to whisper in his ear, " Don't forgot that I know you still wet the bed."

"And don't forget that I know what you do to yourself in the wee hours of the morning," Draco whispered right back.

"What, gunna tell everyone that in the "wee hours of the morning" I sneak downstairs and take alcohol from your father's' 'special' cabinet? Cause we all know that if you told everybody that, they would think you _were_ chicken," At this, she pointed to what he was eating, "And have never had a drink in your life."

"You know that's not what I meant," Draco whispered in her ear.

"Really? What did you mean?"

"I know what you do. I've seen the scorch marks, the frames, and bits of pictures. I've seen the blood, the razors, and that box you are always trying to hide." Draco smirked, seeing terror flick over her eyes.

Torri quickly shook it off, "So I'm suicidal now, am I?"

"Yes," Draco said, not caring if she was or not.

"But did you happen to see who was in the pictures? If there are any, of course?"

"No." Draco admitted. "But I have a general idea."

"Believe me, no. No you are from the general idea."

**Gryffindor table  
**

"Saige, are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked. Saige nodded again, trying not to look at the Staff Table.

"Really, Harry. You're not my brother. I can take care of myself."

"Your look was pretty intense there for a minute," Ron said, he had just finished a mouth filled of food, that some little particles went on people sitting around him.

"Oh gross, Ron," Saige said, flicking the potatoes off of her. "I just thought I recognized someone there, for a moment. It was just a little shocking."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry pestered again.

"Harry, if you ask me that one more time, _you_ will not be okay," Saige said through gritted teeth, making Hermione and Ron snicker.

"Sorry," He said, picking up a spoonful of corn.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped on you like that," Saige apologized.

"No, it was my fault."

"No," Saige shook her head.

"It was mine," Harry said, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"No it wasn't. Pass the green beans." Saige said, her hand out, waiting for them.

Ron reached for them. Saige slapped his hand. "Not you Ron."

"But you said "pass the green beans..." Ron started.

"I meant Harry. I guess I'll have to be more specific next time then huh?"

"Anyway, bit of a shocker there, Torri being sorted into Slytherin, isn't it?" Hermione said to them.

"Maybe..." Saige started. "But if you think about it, it's not."

"She didn't seem that bad on the train. You're a Malfoy and were sorted into Gryffindor. That hasn't been done since Sirius Black came from a Slytherin family but was sorted here," Hermione pointed out, always being the smart one.

"I dunno how it works," Saige said, eager to change the subject.

"I'm full," Ron said. He stacked all five of his dirty plates right on top of the other.

"Not surprising," Saige and Hermione said together. They laughed.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm beat. Can we go to bed soon?" Saige asked, yawning.

"Yeah, considering all of the food is already being cleared away," Harry said, getting up. "You guys coming?"

"Yea," They said together. And they headed out of the Hall.

**Outside Slytherin Common Room  
**

Draco, his goons, and Torri walked down to the Slytherin Common Room. After all, Torri said that she didn't know where it was and their father had told Draco to keep an eye on her.

"What's the password?" Pansy hissed to Draco, whose arm was around her waist. Torri turned away, wanting to vomit. Anyone with her 'brother' was just plain disgusting.

"Shouldn't you know? I mean, aren't you a prefect?" Torri said to Pansy with a roll of her eyes.

"I guess Draco was playing one of his mind tricks on me," Pansy said seductively, playing with his hair. Torri rolled her eyes.

"Draco? Play mind tricks? You make me laugh."

"No one asked for your opinion," Pansy said nastily, wrapping an arm around Draco as he kissed her neck.

"Was that an opinion?" She asked rhetorically.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Pansy hissed, obviously not caring of she did or didn't.

"It seems you don't know what a rhetorical question is. I suggest looking it up."

"And I suggest you keep your suggestions and thoughts to yourself." Pansy stepped away from Draco, like he suddenly made her very cold.

"Just tell us the fucking password," she said, anger broiling at the pit of her stomach. Damn.

"Look, if I knew the fucking password we'd all be in there already," Pansy said, nodding her head at the door.

"Was I necessarily talking to you?"

"You might have been," Pansy said, disappearing through the crowd of students, calling, "Does anyone know the password?" Torri sat on the floor, resting her head in her hands, looking up at Draco. He gave her a cold look.

"What?"

"Why are you sitting on that _floor_?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Where else am I supposed to sit? It's not my fault _somebody_ forgot to get the password from the heads."

"I know the password," Draco said, smirking.

"So what don't you tell us so we can all go inside?" Torri said, slowing getting off the floor, "Man, is that floor hard."

"Told you," Draco said. "I prefer to watch other people try and figure out the password. Until it gets late, that is. We could be here for awhile..."

"Hmm let me guess..." Torri looked like she was thinking, "Maybe, mudblood?"

"How did you know?" Draco said, leaning against the wall.

"Typical."

"You're right. Everything is like that with our lot," he said, making a move toward the portrait.

"Not to mention, almost all of you hate 'em. Typical, typical, typical," Torri said, following behind him.

"Why do you always repeat words three times?" Draco cautiously asked.

"You never saw the Brady Bunch, have you?"

"No, I don't watch those muggle shows you happen to fancy so much," Draco snorted a laugh.

"For your information, the person who played Peter was a wizard, a pureblood at that." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Those were a bunch of muggles..." Draco muttered.

"Some were muggles, but a percentage of those actors were witches or wizards. They were just playing muggles," Torri stated.

"As if you'd know," Draco muttered.

"I heard that, and I am smarter than I appear, thank you very much."

"Suuuure," Draco said.

"Fuck you."

"You wish." Draco snarled.

"Right. I love you so much, and I want to fuck you're lights out even though it'd be incest," Torri said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Well it would be better than sitting on your ass all day, wishing you were back in that disgusting school of yours."

"Disgusting? I distinctly remember you whining that it wasn't fair that Saige and I could go there and you had to stay here."

"Yea, that was a dream. And I happened to remember it well, because you were screaming about my ugly face appearing in your dreams."

"Like I dream about you..." she said. "Although there was this one time when I stabbed you forty million times."

"You know it's not a sin to dream about me..." Draco smirked. " I mean, I am...the sexiest man alive."

"Yeah, and I'm not really your sister."

"Yea and I'm the king of Peru."

"There is no king of Peru, you dumbass."

"Exactly."

"Whatever. I think I shall go to bed."

"Wait a minute," Draco said. "Come here."

Torri walked over slowly. "What?"

"Just watch what you do. Some of these people are vultures," He told her quietly.

"You mean you aren't the only one?" Torri said, making her way towards the dormitories. "I don't need to listen to your shit."

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Harry was seriously worried about Saige.

Saige was somehow even more quiet than she was at the Hall, and that was worrying Harry and Hermione. Ron was off somewhere...probably putting the moves on some girl. Harry and Hermione had discussed this problem in a corner, and they decided to cheer her up...hopefully.

Harry and Hermione slowly walked over to the couch where Saige was sitting. Saige didn't notice them...she was too busy staring into the flames. Hermione sat down softly next to Saige, placing her arm around her shoulders. Saige sighed, and Hermione jumped, letting out a small shriek of surprise. Harry nudged Hermione a little. Hermione mouthed a sorry to him. "Saige? Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

Saige looked at them, shrugging. "I don't know...maybe." Hermione and Harry exchanged looks.

"Well, if it wasn't okay, what would you be worried about?" Harry said, trying reverse psychology.

"Harry, that was a bad attempt at reverse psychology. Something's wrong. I'll tell you that. I just don't know what it is."

"Sorry? Well, you know if you did know, you could tell us."

"Yea. And I would and all, but you see there's that whole part about me not knowing so..."

"Okay, but, I don't think that's what I meant. Is that what it came out as?"

"I dunno. What do you think?" Saige asked, a small smile on her lips.

"Umm... I think, I think...That we should go to the kitchens and get a piece of cheesecake," Hermione cut in.

* * *

_Okay, that's chapter three..._

_review thingies_

_**mistyqueen**- thanx, ur our first reviewer! (and i do know that i posted this thanx a chapter late) ...we try our hardest. Since you're our first reviewer... we shall give you, hm... rampingXxXchaos: a cupcake?  
fatal x ragdoll: suree  
rampingXxXchaos: ok_

okay... see, we are nice... and if you review you'll all get a... hmm... as Hermione just said... a piece of cheesecake! yum yum...


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Previously stated

_We would like to dedicate this story to Cassie, Courtney, Zak, Jessika, James, Chelsy, Corinne, Kathleen, Rachel, and more…_

* * *

Lies From Me To You  
Chapter Four  
Written: April 19, 2005 – June 19, 2005  
Posted: June 15, 2006

* * *

The next morning, Draco and Torri were having one of their more -shall we say- ridiculous arguments. The ones where they never get you anywhere and you're back from where you started. But this morning, it wasn't what you would call they're normal "ridiculous" arguments, it was public. Poor Saige...

"Will you two PLEASE shut the hell up?" Saige hissed. "Is that too much to ask?"

"Maybe, just a little," Torri said back, with you to fingers together to show "a little".

"Ugh!" Saige fell in step with Harry and Hermione, seeing as Ron was again nowhere to be found. Saige and Harry suggested that he was snogging some girl on the Astronomy tower...but they dismissed the idea quickly.

"What are they fighting about?" Harry asked, pressing a hand to his temple.

"Listen, and guess." Saige rolled her eyes, unbuttoning the top three buttons of her uniform's white blouse so a black and silver AC/DC shirt was showing. Hermione smacked a hand to her forehead.

"Um, what are you doing, Saige?"

"Showing that I actually have good taste in clothes."

"McGonagall catches you..." Hermione started to say.

"MY POINT EXACTLY!" Torri yelled to Draco, standing up.

"Ok..." Saige said. "She won't. I've got it covered. Besides, I could take this off, and there'd be nothing but a light purple bra." Harry turned a bright pink at these words.

"What about purple bras?" Torri said walking over and dropping her bag, and books "accidentally" on Saige's toe. "Sorry."

Saige grimaced and gave her the finger. "Nothing. But Hermione was playing the mom and I was playing the teenager that never listens."

"Oh," She said, with her face in thinking mode, trying to think of what to say or do next.

"Yea." Saige said. "Oh great. Potions."

"IDEA!" Torri said excitedly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Umm... classified information."

"Fine then," Saige said through gritted teeth. She grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a corner as Harry and Hermione shrugged and walked to Potions.

"Ouch" She said pulling her arm away from her.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that hard. Wimp."

"It still hurt," She said rubbing her arm slightly.

"Suck it up. What's this great idea that you claim to have?"

"Umm, I forgot?" She said turning away, trying to cover her lie. Saige shut her eyes, and whirled around, stomping after Harry and Hermione.

"WAIT! Okay I'll tell you"

Saige stopped and whirled around, placing hand on her cocked hip. "What?"

"I think, we should... um..., but stuff in Draco's caldron... "

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKING PLAN?" Saige screeched. She really didn't want to be so mad, but she was really starting to piss her off.

"I said to put stuff in his cauldron."

"Ok, that is the worst plan I have ever heard in my life...But I think I've got a better one." Saige winked. "Come on."

"Yay," She said jumping slightly. "Sorry, Just…"

Saige covered Torri's mouth before she could say anything, thinking it should be illegal for somebody to be so hyper in the morning. "Just get in the fucking classroom."

"Please," Draco scoffed. "If I would've known you would be this hyper, I would've had two more cups of black coffee instead of a sip."

"You really..." Saige covered Torri's mouth, again.

"Should know by know, Torri is always hyper."

"Who doesn't? I'm just saying..." And then he walked over to the Slytherins, four glares directed at him.

"What a...jerk-off," Saige said angrily, and grabbed a seat on one side of Harry.

"Jerk-off? Does he jack off if he's a jerk off?" Torri asked bouncing in her seat, apparently still hyper, maybe more.

"What do you think?" Saige replied back, still obviously seething from before.

"Well, personally, I think maybe he's just...a..." Hermione began to say. But Saige cut her off.

"Don't even think about standing up for that...selfish...sleazy...loasome...little rat-headed...greasy... PIG!" Harry turned and gave her a look, but Saige didn't notice.

"You know what?" Torri said, unhyperish, but random.

"Hm?" Hermione asked, apparently in a good mood. "Damn her," Saige mumbled.

"I think that fake fucking flowers, shouldn't need fake fucking protective structures..." The hyperness back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Saige asked. "Are you high, or just drunk? Tell me, because, really...I am dying to know."

"Um, you want the truth." She paused. "Well, both."

"Look at me," Saige commanded. Torri looked, acting like a four-year-old child.

"You are lying," Saige said. "Because I would be able to smell the alcohol, and your eyes would be red and puffy if you were high. But still, there is something definitely wrong with you."

"Well, you never told me if you wanted the truth."

"I thought that would be too much to state the obvious."

"I had a red bull this morning...actually I had two, maybe three."

"Oh Merlin...do us all a favor and go...sit over there...by Snape's desk...maybe he won't notice..." Saige said, making Harry and Hermione snicker.

"I'm comfy, and you can't make me. I'm older than you," Torri replied, sticking out her tongue.

"Yea by like eight months. Oh, I'm so scared,' Saige said sarcastically.

"Still, it's the date that counts. I arrived first, deal with it."

"You are a wimp. Using the fact that your older to try to make back off. But since you seem to be high or whatever, I think I'll sit with Slytherins today." And she got up, and to everyone's amazement, slid on over to the Slytherins.

"That's the first and last time that will ever happen. I mean, it's my house, and she's hates them with her bloody guts. Haha." But that didn't seem to be the case. As the group watched, Saige seemed to be having fun with the Slytherins. She was laughing and smiling a lot. And she seemed to be talking to Draco and his little group out of most of them. Blaise actually got up, and walked around the group, sitting down next to her. Saige smiled, and said nothing as he even placed his hand on her thigh. Yep. It looked like she was having an excellent time.

'Whatever floats your boat, Saige.' Torri thought. Torri reached into her bag. "Shit!" She said and ran out of the room, colliding with Snape on the way out.

Snape shut his eyes for minute. "Miss. Malfoy, there is no running in the hallway. If you go right back into that classroom, I will refrain from taking any points from Slytherin."

"But Snape, I grabbed the wrong potions book, I didn't mean to. If you just let me go..grab.. it," Torri said, struggling to get around the Professor, who was rather larger then her...

"NO. Get in the classroom. It is not my fault you don't have the right potions book..." And he pushed her into the classroom, and closed the door behind them.

"But it was you who gave so many blasted potions books."

"What are you talking about? I gave you one. ONE, Miss. Malfoy. Not two. Not three. And certainly not many. Now, go sit down."

"I prefer Ms. Thank you... Sir." She said quietly sitting down, remembering she was an inferior.

"You aren't a widow," Snape growled, and turned to the class.

Torri threw her, wrong, potions book on her desk, breaking her quill.

Snape had turned and his eyes fixed on Saige. Sighing, he walked over to where she was sitting. "Miss. Malfoy...what in the Merlin's crypt are you wearing?" He hissed the last word. Saige looked up, a smirk in her eyes. "Clothes, sir."

"I'm afraid Miss. Malfoy, that what you happen to be wearing is against the dress code."

Saige looked down at her clothes. "But sir, I'm just trying to express myself. You, know. It's something that you obviously don't have...oh yes...individuality..." Snickers and laughter rose in the classroom.

"I'm still afraid that I must take action as a professor and deduct ten points from Gryffindor and distribute a detention." Snape said, walking up to the board and writing down potion ingredients.

"But sir," Saige said, making him stop writing. His knuckles turned white and he turned around. "I don't see you telling Pansy that, even though her G-String is showing." Pansy turned red.

"10 more from Gryffindor, 5 from Slytherin. Now Miss. Malfoy, if you would please shut up and copy the board, or would you like more points taken off?"

"Shutting up sir, although I do wish to tell Dumbledore about you not really doing your job " Saige said, smirking. She even prepared to stand.

"MISS. MALFOY! Please, do not make me talk to your head of house about suspelltion." He said walking toward the group she was sitting with.

"Look, sir, I don't want that anymore than you do, but seriously...it is really beginning to gross me out..." Saige's eyes flickered over to Pansy and then back to Snape again.

"Professor, she has a point. It is rather sickening," Torri spoke up from the other side of the room. Snape walked up to his desk, sat down, and put his head in his hands.

Saige looked at Snape. "Look, sir...this is frustrating, but tell Pansy to pull her PANTS UP!"

"I mean, really..."

"Parkinson, pants, up!"

"THANK YOU!" Torri and Saige said together, laughing silently.

"Miss.Malfoy...'s shut up, and copy the board like the rest of your houses..."

"Yes, sir..." They replied together, and got to work.

Sometime in the middle of this, Saige tore off a small piece of parchment, and chucked it at Harry's head, pretending nothing happened when he shot his head up.

Torri snickered, seeing the whole thing happening, and looked over at her sister shaking her head.

Saige raised her shoulders innocently. And watched as Torri did the same, but aimed it at Draco.

'Spitballs?' Torri mouthed to Saige, knowing nothing got a teachers nerves more than spitballs.

Saige shook her head, and ripped more parchment, aiming for Pansy. It landed in her bra. She let out a screech

They looked over at her, acting like they knew nothing. But seeing Pansy jumping around like, a well, like a pansy, made them laugh, followed by the rest of the class. Minus Draco and Pansy. Snape stood up. "Parkinson, stop being a pansy and sit down in your seat."

"But sir! I - that thing -" Pansy pointed to Saige. "Threw a ball of parchment down my shirt!" Saige shook her head. "No. Actually I was aiming for your eye."

"What does is matter, you made her freak anyway." Torri said through laughter.

"True..." Saige smirked. Snape looked over at her. "Miss. Malfoy...that is a weeks worth of detention."

"But...I WAS PROVOKED!"

"Which one?" Hermione said to the professor.

"And I don't see you telling Torri!"

"Saige..." Snape said. "And, Miss Granger, you can join her."

Torri raised her shoulders and cocked her head. And then she stuck her tongue out at her Saige from behind Snape back.

"But what did I do?" Hermione asked.

"You spoke without being called on. And there's another night's detention for doing it again." Hermione 's mouth fell open as she gaped.

"Sorry..." Saige said to her.

"Don't worry about it," She said quietly avoiding another detention.

Snape ignored them. "It's time we do the actual potion."

Almost an hour later, Snape dismissed the class.

Torri waited outside the dungeons door for Saige, feeling slightly guilty about the whole detention ordeal. Saige came out, holding hands with Blaise. She kissed his cheek, and he walked the other way. She waved at his back and then turned to Torri. "So...what's with the stare?"

"Umm, how about, eww? I waited to apolize about the detentions and...EW!"

"EW? Come on, he's sooo hot!" Saige ran a hand through her shiny hair, and fall in step with Torri.

Saige, you're not in the same house with him. Stories go bump in the night." Torri said turning her head toward the wall. Stories go bump in the night? What the fuck? Torri thought to herself.

Saige gave her a weird look. "So? What's wrong with me going out with a Slytherin? I thought you would be proud?"

"It's not the fact that he's a Slytherin--- WAIT! What the hell did you just say?" Torri stopped in her tracks.

"I said: I thought you would be proud that I was dating a Slytherin..." She stopped. "Aren't you?"

"Dating? I would be, but anyone but him." Torri said turning her head to spot Draco listening in on their conversation.

Saige followed her eyes.

"I mean, Draco is better than him. There are stories Saige, and I bet Draco could fill you in on them later, but I gotta 'git." Torri said and turned back towards the dungeons, leading the way to teh Slytherin common room.

Saige looked at her once more, and then to Draco. "What stories is she talking about? Why is she playing the protective brother? What's wrong with Blaise?"

"I knew there was something wrong with that...girl. Can't tell, see if I told you, you'd tell father, and can't have that." Draco said following Torri, after all the Slytherins had a free period next.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Saige yelled. "Why can't you tell me? You know you can trust me!" Everyone started at her in silence.

"What?" Saige snapped angrily. "Merlin!" And then she went to her next class for the day.

"What was that about?" Hermione said quickly catching up with Saige's fast pace.

"Fucking Torri and Draco not telling me what the hell is wrong with my boyfriend, that's all..."

"Who's your boyfriend?" Ron curiously asked.

Saige looked over at him, surprised to be in his company, and then at the floor. "Blaise Zambini."

They got quiet. "Nothing, nothing at all is wrong..." Hermione said quickly shaking her head vigorously.

Saige gave her a sharp look. "That is a lie if I ever heard one... please you guys...why can't you just tell me...if you care about me, then you will."

"Well..." Harry started.

Saige looked at him. "Well...what?"

"Well, we're late for transfiguration."

"Can't get on McGonagall's bad side, better hurry up." Hermione said setting a fast pace.

Saige stopped walking. "Oh. So you guys don't care, is that right? You want me to get hurt, is that it?" Tears welled up in her eyes, and she turned and ran the other way.

"Let me handle it," Hermione said running the opposite way then Saige, going to get Torri first.

Saige didn't stop running and crying until she reached the girl's bathroom. She flung herself into a stall, and locked the door.

Hermione got Draco, which was hard to say teh least, to get Torri. "Just come on!" Hermione grabbed her arm and then ran towards the bathroom.

As soon as they reached the bathroom, they could hear someone crying.

"I'm sorry Saige, I should have told you. I totally forgot Draco was part of it." Torri said to Saige, before actually telling her what she was talking about. The crying subsided. They heard the latch unlock. The door opened. Saige's hair was messed up and her eyeliner ran down her face. Her lips were pale, and her white shirt was clutched in her hand.

"Tell me now."

"Hermione, I know you know and everything. But can you leave; this has some stuff in here, which might disturb you." Torri said. Hermione left. Saige went over to the sink, and washed her face, as Torri began to talk.

"Well, you know how Luc is a well, you know..."

Saige looked at her funny. "Is a what?"

"Umm, a death eater..."

"Yea...could you pleas get to the point?" Saige asked impatiently, running a brush through her hair.

"Well, Blaise is like the recruiter of death eaters in Hogwarts, to make a long story short. I know this because, well another long story that isn't needed to be told at teh moment."

Saige finished applying her eyeliner, really dark, around her eyes. She slipped it back into her bag, and looked at Torri. "That's the bad news?"

"Well, it's the simplest way to put the truth; teh longer version is more of teh reason."

"What's the longer version?" Saige slipped off her AC/DC shirt, and put on her white top back on, leaving the first three buttons unbuttoned.

"He's not a virgin?" Torri said, seeing if this would work as explanation.

Saige looked back at the mirror. "He's not a virgin? That doesn't surprise me."

"He's a rapist, a druggie, a dark lord supporter, a smoker, a dealer, everything you wouldn't want in a man." Torri said. He's everything I've had in the past.

Saige looked back at Torri. "As long as he doesn't try anything..."

"Believe me...I know his type, oh to well. You don't want this Saige." Torri said sliding her arm around her back looking in the mirror too.

Saige looked away. "I won't believe it until I see it." She broke away, and picked her bag up, not noticing something fall out of it. "I'm a big girl. I can defend myself." And then she left.

Torri bends down and picks up a small razor blade that fell from Saige's bag. Torri examined it, and slowly pulled up her sleeve ((sp)) and looks in teh mirror and she slowly slid teh razor over her wrists.

Saige gasped when she saw Torri cut herself, and she hid behind the shadows, her dark hair providing a mask. She hadn't really left. She was about to go and pick it up, and then she saw Torri --

Torri closed her eyes, and grabbed a paper towel so the blood wouldn't get on her shirt that much and pocket the razor as she headed out of the bathroom towards the Slytherin common room.

Saige left quickly after that. She didn't know if she should tell anyone, but she decided to keep it a secret. Until she had to.

Saige walked quickly to the Great Hall.

Quiet soon after she had sat down, the hall filled up. No sign of her. Saige thought to herself, still not getting teh image of Torri out of her head. Soon as

Saige had turned back to her food; Torri was in with a blank look on her face. Blank until she sat down next to Draco, now it changed to anger.

Saige looked over at Blaise who smiled at her. She smiled back, and everything that was supposed to be bad about him drifted out of her mind.

Torri who saw this, reached across the table, as soon as Saige wasn't looking, smack Blaise across the face. "Bastard," She stood up and left the Great Hall without eating anything.

The Hall grew silent. Saige noticed this and turned around. Blaise was holding his cheek, and Torri was no where to be found. Saige stood up. "I'm going to kill you, Torri."

* * *

OMG! We are sooo sorry that we haven't posted in like… almost a year.

I feel sooo bad.

But I mean, it's not like we could have helped it.

One, the only time we saw each other last school year (2005-2006, haha we are officially freshman as of yesterday at 9:31 AM) was at lunch…and boy that's a looong story. Okay, we sat with really weird people…and we had to play rock, paper, scissors to see who would take up the **whole **tables trash… and okay we're talking about four 8th grade boys here…they purposely make a mess. And then at the end of the year we hardly saw each other at all because I change lunch tables.

Two, a lot of like other things happened….like Kristina moved therefore her computer was down and it was down before that anyway. I was all like blah.

…You guys really didn't need to know that though. Anyway, yes the story will continue. Yes, we are changing our penname in the near future because personally, I don't like it. And yes, I do feel really bad for not posting the chapters we already had.

Oh! I still looove how we only have one review! I'm not mad or anything…but if you would just click the blue/purple button and leave us some feedback… even if it's bad (we can take it, we're big girls).


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Look back a few chapters….**_

**_Lies from Me to You  
_**_**Chapter Five  
**__**Written**: June 20, 2005 - July 7, 2005  
__**Posted**: July 5, 2006_

&&&

Saige went over to Blaise. He looked like he was fine. She kissed his other cheek, and went after Torri. "Torri!" She was right in back of her. She grabbed her arm. Torri whipped around and glared at Saige.

"What the hell was that for?" Saige asked angrily. "Why did you smack him? He didn't do anything."

"Oh, can you hear everything?" Torri said sarcastically and pulled her arm out of Saige's grasp.

Saige glared at her. "Why did you smack him?" Torri shook her head and started to turn away.

Saige lashed out, and grabbed her arm again. "Would you just tell me? I think I have the right to know."

"It has nothing to do with you!"

"Yes it does!" Saige said. "He's my boyfriend! Why the hell did you fucking smack him? He didn't do anything to you!"

"And yet again, you know everything don't you."

"How the hell do I know everything?"

"Sarcastic remark."

Saige rolled her eyes. "If you don't tell me, then --"

"Then what?" Torri said looking right into her sisters eyes.

"Then I'll tell everyone that you cut yourself." Her voice was quiet.

Torri got silent. "W-What?" She said dryly.

"You heard what I said."

"How, how... do you think these things up?"

"What do you mean, how do I think these things up?" Saige looked right into her eyes. There was fear. "I saw you cut in the bathroom."

"What were you doing with a razor anyway," Torri said, taking the arm that wasn't in Saige's grasp and pulled up Saige's sleeve. There was nothing there.

"Done, Sherlock?"

"Just checking."

"That razor wasn't mine. It must have been one of yours." She hissed the last word.

"In your bag? Reasonable excuse," She said and Draco and Hermione came out of the Great Hall.

Saige let go of Torri's arm. "You never know. Now, I would appreciate an answer."

"I'm afraid that has to wait. What do you want?" She said impatiently to Draco.

"Nothing. But I was wondering why you slapped Blaise." Draco said. Saige smirked and looked Torri.

"You know, UGH! I hate you Draco, you do know that right?" Torri said giving him a look.

"Come on, Torri. Tell us."

"You know I want to, but it's not as easy as it looks. But I could give you clues." Torri said shrugging.

"Alright, you know what? The whole school will know in ten seconds if you don't tell us right now! Or at least me." Saige told her.

Torri pulled her into a corner. "He's- he's blackmailing... me, well, soon if you don't stop going out with him, you. Somehow, I don't know how, he's know everything."

Saige looked at her. "I'm getting sick of this! Why can't you just leave him alone?"

"Don't believe, fine. I warned you if you get hurt don't come running to me," Torri said walking back into the Great Hall to grab her bag.

Saige looked at Hermione and Draco. They shrugged. Blaise came out. Saige smiled, and walked over to him. He held her hand, and they went to Care of Magical Creatures together. _There is no way he could be as bad as everyone says._

Torri came back with her bag and walked alongside Draco. "Deal with it," She told him. Draco rolled his eyes and they went to Care of Magical Creatures.

&&&

Saige sat down in her seat, and caught Torri's eye. She turned away, not even a smile or a wave in her direction. Harry and Ron sat down in front of her. They exchanged a greeting.

"Well, classes... homework... anything else new?" Ron said sighing as he grabbed a biscuit and reached for the butter.

"No," Saige lied, giving it to him. Harry looked at, but she didn't meet his eyes.

"You're late," Harry said to Hermione as she slid into the empty seat next to Saige.

"Sorry," Hermione said nastily, rolling her eyes. "McGonagall stopped me in the corridor."

"Hermione, do something bad!" Ron said not sure if he was saying it sarcastically or not.

"Shut up, Ron. I'll have you know that I have done nothing wrong. She just needed to talk to me about my detention." She added, "Okay, I guess it was kind of bad, but your taunting isn't making it any better." Ron muttered something.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Hermione kicked him under the table.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot."

"Shut up you two," Harry said, still staring at Saige.

Saige finally looked at him. And was immediately sorry she had. There was...anger in his eyes. But for what? Could he tell she had been lying? "What?" Saige asked.

"Nothing," He said, mocking her in his own not-funny-type of way. Saige looked at him funny, but then her attention was drawn back to Ron and Hermione, still arguing.

"Why are you always such a bloody idiot? Really, come on get over it already!" Hermione said, receiving strange looks from Harry and Saige.

The whole table was now looking at them, interested. Ron turned bright red. "I am not always a bloody idiot! And If I am, then you're an -- insane perfectionist!"

"Oh yea?" Hermione yelled. Ron nodded. "Well then --" Hermione picked up some mashed potatoes. "You wouldn't dare..." Ron started. "Too late," Hermione said. And she threw them at him. The Hall went silent. Ron gapped. Silently, he picked up the butter Saige had previously passed to him; he smashed it in his hands, and reached across the table placing it in her hair.

Hermione shrieked. "You prat!" She grabbed a drumstick. Ron ducked, and it accidentally hit Torri on the forehead. Draco burst out laughing. Saige and Hermione smacked a hand to their foreheads, knowing this would not be pretty for Draco.

Torri picked up the rice, but then put it down and instead grabbed the peanut butter. Torri took two spoons and flung a spoonful at her brother, which landed in his perfectly combed hair, and the other she flung at Ron, siding with Hermione in this battle. This time, Torri was the one laughing.

And then, as if on cue, the entire Hall flew into a riot. Food was thrown every which way, screams, and laughter arose.

Dumbledore chuckled as peas flew at McGonagall; she elbowed the headmaster as if trying to tell him something. Dumbledore stood up, and cleared his throat. "SIT DOWN!" The students sat down quickly at their respectful table, and looked at the headmaster immediately.

Saige wiped ketchup and brownie out of her eyes, gasping when she felt slimy goo in her hair. She looked at Harry, who was smiling devilishly at her. Saige mouthed: "I'll get you, Potter."

'Right' He "said" with the nod and smirk on his face.

Saige simply smiled.

"Every house will be deducted points for this, outrageous, CHILDISH, UNDIGNIEFIED actions," McGonagall said standing up. "Students to your dormitories... except for you five," McGonagall looked directly at Ron, Harry, Hermione, Saige, and Torri.

"Oh sweet Merlin!" Saige muttered to Harry. "I guess I can start making my detention record now."

Everyone else got up, and Torri joined the rest of them at the Gryffindor table. "And to believe Hermione started this!" Torri said with a joyful smile on her face.

Hermione gave her the finger. "No, it was actually Saige." Saige waved her, and smiled.

"So, how exactly did this start. I know the part about the peanut butter and me, but how?" Torri said, curiously.

"Ron was being an ass," Harry explained.

"That's new...how?" She said with roll of her eyes.

"It doesn't matter how," Saige said dryly. "Ron was being an insensitive prat."

"Causing me to get hit with chicken. That's reasonable. Well, here comes Mickey G."

Saige rolled her eyes. "Only you would come up with a name that stupid."

"Sue me," Torri said giving Saige a glare.

"Maybe I will."

"You…and what army?"

"Girls!" McGonagall said. Torri looked away rolling her eyes, and crossing her arms across her chest. McGonagall ignored her. "What, may I asked, possessed you do to this! You're Gryffindors and are my responsibility, you know better," She said. Torri cleared her throat. "What!"

"Uh, I'm not in Gryffindor. Isn't Professor Snape the head of my house? This isn't exactly fair to me." Torri said without thinking.

"It doesn't matter," Saige told her. "You helped start it too."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. You're just trying to make this argument go farther." Torri replied, looking at Saige.

"I am not trying to make this argument go further. In fact, I think I'll excuse myself right now." She got up. McGonagall eyed her. "Miss. Malfoy --" Saige held up her hand. "I'm already gone." And to everyone's amazement, she left.

"If she can leave, I'm leaving. Don't try to stop me, give me detentions, it's not like I fucking give damn anyway." Torri said, getting up and leaving. McGonagall looked like she was going to have a heart-attack.

"Are you okay?" Hermione said, worried.

McGonagall sat down, a hand to her heart. "Go...leave...all of you..."

"Sure?" Ron said, getting up slowly.

"Come on...we better go before she changes her mind..." Harry ushered them out of the Hall.

"That, to say the least, was odd," Hermione whispered it had just occurred to them that the Great Hall was empty, along with most of the corridors. Harry and Ron nodded their approval, not talking again until they reached the tower.

&&&

The alarm clock rang loudly in the dead silent 6th year Slytherin girls' dorm...

Torri picked up the clock and flung it across the room. She sat up, and pulled her hair out of her ponytail that she had put in before she went to bed. She groaned, remembering the fight between her and her sister the night before. 'I am so stupid, I should've know n she was standing there in the bathroom!' She breathed deep, and pulled her shirt sleeve up, taking in all of her scars. Torri pulled down her sleeve, and reached over to grab the nearest sharp object, but then decided against it. She got out of bed and ran into the bathroom before any of the other girls wanted to even think about getting up to use the toilets.

Torri grabbed her apple scented shampoo, shed off her clothing, and stepped into the shower, getting lost as the warm water ran down her body.

Turning the water off, and getting out, a cold draft hit her, and she shivered. She pulled a dark green fluffy towel around her tight. "Typical," She said laughing to herself at how conceited the rest of her house was. She pulled open the door and step into the equally cold dorm and went over to her trunk to get out her 'uniform.'

But this morning she decided to take the 'Saige' approach, and wanted to dress a little differently.

Torri shifted around her trunk looking for her black independent shirt. She found it and threw it on her bed, still looking for the other articles of clothing. Instead of wearing the Hogwarts skirt, she got out a different one. Not too long to be called casual, but not to short to be called a slut.

She found a black skirt, looked at it, and threw it back in, not caring that it would eventually end up wrinkled.

"That's what magic is for," She muttered, smirking.

Deciding against a skirt, she dug back into her trunk and found exactly what she wanted, a pair of faded black jeans. Torri got into her clothes after gathering all of the other articles of clothing she needed to be dressed (socks, robe, underclothing, etc.) She went back into the bathroom and brushed her teeth while slipping into her navy blue converses.

After grabbing her bag, she left quickly, running down the stairs of the girls' dorm. She spotted Draco, but thankfully, she slipped past him unnoticed, and she made her way to the Great Hall for something to eat. This should be interesting, Torri thought, walking through the doors.

&&&

Saige was half awake. And she was the first one up. She slipped into the bathroom, and took a hot shower with her muggle-brand shampoo, and shivered as cold air touched her body, and grabbed a white towel. "Hm, not bad. Better than the Gryffindor color for a towel. That would be awkward." She went over to her trunk and decided to stretch the dress code rules. She grabbed a pair of Dickies flare black pants, a white and black Volcon tank, and a gray zip-up hoodie.

Hermione slowly awoken to the sound of something moving around the dorm. "What the hell are you doing awake?" She said, finally realizing that the 'something; was a girl, Saige.

"Uhm, getting ready. Which you better do if you want to eat this morning," Saige said, pointing to the bathroom door.

She dried her hair, and ran a brush through it, and applied her usual eyeliner. While she waited for Hermione to get done, she added some pins to her Hogwarts bag.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready. She went over and pulled her bag out from under her four-poster bed. "Are you ready?" She said to Saige rather loudly, receiving groans from the rest of the girls.

"Yepp," Saige said, just as loudly. The girls put pillows over their heads. Hermione looked at Saige and rolled her eyes. "Why are you wearing that? You are going to get in so much trouble."

"You wish. I'll be fine."

Hermione walked over to the door and opened it as it gave a loud creak. "Fine! We're getting up," One of the girls said as Hermione and Saige walked out of the dorm and down the stairs towards the common room.

The girls smiled. They met Harry and Ron. Harry took one look at her and shook his head. "Saige..."

"Don't even bother."

"Not my problem. All I was going to say is that you got a letter and it came to our dorm." Harry said, turning away to head out of the common room.

"Can I have it?" Saige asked, falling in step with him.

"Ron has it."

Saige looked at Ron and held out her hand. He blushed, and gave it to her. She looked at the envelope. "Did you guys open it?"

"No," Harry lied. He walked into the Great Hall. Saige looked at Hermione. "What's wrong with him?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not even going to guess." Hermione said sliding into one of the many open seats... which happened to be a table across from Torri.

Saige ignored Torri and sat down, her back facing her. Hermione looked worried. "You guys still fighting?"

"Maybe. I don't even wanna talk about her right now."

"Well, she's coming over..."

"Ohh, great." Saige rolled her eyes.

"Saige." Torri said only loudly enough for her to hear.

"What?"

"Can we, you know, talk?"

"Sit," Saige told her.

Torri silently slid into the open seat next to Saige with a blank look on her face. "Listen, I'm sorry. And you know that I don't say that very often and mean it." Torri breathed in. "It's just, you're my sister and I worry. But, from now on, I'm not going to try to run you're life. But I just look out for you. I just worry, so much... I mean, what if some one finds out. What if... I just care Saige, and I'm sorry if I care too much."

Saige looked at Torri. "I'm sorry too, you know? For -- being bitchy and all that. But you were really pissing me off because you guys weren't telling me stuff that you should be telling me. I mean, I can understand if you guys don't like Blaise. And I'll promise that he won't come between us. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop going out with him. He means a lot to me. I will be careful, though. I promise. But take some time and get to know him, because he's not as bad as you say he is."

"You know how I am. I don't trust people very easily, because... of well you know." Torri said.

"Yea, I know. And I'm not asking you to trust him. I'm asking you not to shoot daggers at him. I'm asking you to at least be nice."

"You're asking a lot," She said without thinking. "Well, I meant, look at me, look at him, we're both Slytherins..."

Saige rolled her eyes. "Be nice. Because I'll find out if you're not."

"I know, I know. Friends?"

"Yea." Saige turned around in her seat and looked at Hermione. "But something else has been bothering me."

"Hmm?" Hermione mumbled after taking a sip of her juice.

"It's Harry. He seems -- different. He's always stiff when I talk to him, or when our eyes meet or when I enter the room. Have you guys noticed?"

"Well, sometimes Harry has these mood swings. But then again, it doesn't seem like a mood swing. I take it someone has a little crush," Hermione smiled slightly, but laughing lightly.

Saige sat up straighter, and smiled. "Crush? On who?"

"Maybe a little someone," Torri said giving Saige a nudge with her elbow.

Saige rolled her eyes. "Come on guys. It can't possibly be me, can it? I mean, it seems more like he hates me, then... -- you know."

"Hate you!" Torri and Hermione said at the same time.

"It seems anything but," Torri added at the end looking mischievously at Hermione. 'I have another brilliant idea.' She mouthed to her.

Saige looked at the gleam in her sister's eyes, and the knowing look in Hermione's. "What are you guys up to?"

"I may have lost one sister to the Gryffindor's, but I'm not losing the other," Draco said coming up behind them pulling on Torri's arm to get her to go over back to her original table.

She reluctantly got up, "Draco get your fucking hand off my arm," She yelled at him, and he let go but still walked with her.

Saige raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Now...what were you guys planning?"

"Us? Planning? Whatever do you mean?" Hermione replied.

Saige rolled her eyes. "Come on, Granger. You know exactly what I mean."

"I'm afraid I don't, Malfoy. We haven't got a thing planned."

Hermione got up and started out of the Great Hall. "Wait a second!" Saige called. She linked arms with Hermione, and together the two made it out of the Great Hall, arguing over a scheme being planned or not.

Torri rolled her eyes after listening in on the rest of the conversation from where she was sitting. She looked over at Draco who was about to say something, "Shut it." Torri grabbed her bag and walked out and met up with them, not wanting to have to listen to Draco this morning.

x-x-x

_Well, I just wanted to thank Nicole (of a x real xx solution…I'd be the other half) for reviewing…I think she should get a…a…some type of treat._

_Nicole (a x real xx solution): But really, me and Kristina are thankful that you reviewed._

_Note to everyone else…they really appreciated. So if you could kindly review?_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Lies from Me to You  
**_**_Chapter Six  
_****_Written: July 13, 2005 - July 20, 2005  
_**_**Posted: July 13, 2006

* * *

**_

Two weeks before Halloween

Torri walks into the Great Hall, sleepy eyed, and her hair brushed but not quite enough to get all the tangles out. She slowly walked over to the Slytherin table seeing that breakfast was about halfway over...at least. Saige's back was to her, but Torri decided not to get her attention, because it looked like she and Hermione were in a very serious conversation. Torri sat down; of course since her morning couldn't go right today, the only open sit was next to her 'favorite' person in the world, Draco. "Do you plan this or something?" She said rather crabbily.

"Not my fault you can't see two feet in front of you," Draco snarled, and turned away to grab a muffin. He seemed in an even snootier mood than usual. And that was saying something. So instead of trying to get something else out of him, she grabbed an apple and began eating.

Torri pulled out her schedule from her bag, and then put it back as she remembered it was a Saturday. Draco 'accidentally' elbowed her; she glared back at him "Whatever." She looked back over to her sister and Hermione, seeing that there was a lot of empty seats by them, she got up and went to sit over there. Ignoring Draco's mutters as she did so.

Saige turned to look at her and smiled. Hermione did the same. But there was someone missing. "Where's Harry?" Torri asked.

"Probably sleeping," Hermione answered. Saige looked away as Hermione said this, like she really didn't believe her. Torri choked on her orange juice, for no apparent reason.

Saige gave her an odd look, and shook it off. "I don't know, you guys. He seems so quiet. I know you said that he has moods, but I think something's wrong."

"Why don't you go check on him or something," Torri said looking at Hermione over the top of her orange juice.

"No, I'm not going to check on him, I'm just voicing my thoughts." Here she gave Torri a withering look. "But if you think I should, then you are coming with me."

"I, um, I need Hermione's help with, um, with..."

"Transfiguration," Hermione cut in.

Saige smirked. "That's what I thought."

"Was that supposed to imply something?" Torri asked, not really caring for an answer.

"Actually it was, but I guess you're too tired to notice."

"Ugh, all of the idiots in my dorm were up all night talking about, none other, than Draco. Eww, what do they see in him?" Torri said flopping her arms on the table. "Weren't you going to check on Harry?" Saige cast her a glare, that told Torri the answer was no. As to the answer to her first question she merely shrugged her shoulders and finished off a piece of toast she had been eating.

"It doesn't look like you need to go check on him, after all, if you noticed, he was sitting down a little further trying to work on...homework? Wow, that's a new one," Hermione said, the last part to herself.

Saige rolled her eyes and smiled. "So what are we going to do in Hogsmeade?"

Torri shrugged her shoulders, as Hermione mumbled "I don't know."

Saige rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders hastily. "A better question is what aren't we going to do in Hogsmeade? There's so much stuff to do..."

"What do you suggest to be first on the list?" Torri said "I've never been there officially...just passing by."

"I don't know, really. We can decide when we get there. But first, are there any birthday's coming up in the near future that I should know about?" Hermione asked, taking out quill and parchment, not wanting to forget.

Torri sat up straighter, forgetting her sleeplessness and became somewhat hyper.

Saige smiled, rolling her eyes, and pointed at Torri. "This one right here."

"Two weeks until Halloween." Torri said bouncing in her seat.

Hermione poised her quill, getting ready to write. "Your birthday's on Halloween?" She nodded vigorously. Hermione smiled, and wrote it down. "Good, then I can do some early Christmas shopping too."

"Christmas isn't for umm... until December. But...yea... I forgot what I was going to say."

"I know that, but I always want to shop early so I can beat the November crowds," Hermione pointed out.

Torri formed an O with her mouth, looked at her orange juice frowning. She looked up and down the table, and finally picked up a carton... of surprise, surprise, apple juice.

Saige rolled her eyes, grabbed a peach, and slung her bag over her shoulder. "C'mon, guys. I'm supposed to meet Blaise now. You guys can finally start to be nice to him," She said through clenched teeth. "Draco and Pansy are meeting us too. Sorry Torri," Saige added.

"You promise to buy me a drink then? Unless you want me to pester Draco and get on your nerves..."

"I promise, I promise," Saige smiled. "Now let's go."

"...I feel like skipping," Torri burst out randomly.

Saige rolled her eyes. "Just come on. You too, Hermione."

"Alright," She sighed and shut her book closed, jamming it into her bag and standing up.

"Agh," Torri moaned as she got up, her tiredness coming back. Saige linked her arms through theirs and led the way out of the Hall.

"But can you explain to me why Draco and Pansy are coming... I was all prepared to be nice to Blaise, which took a lot of practice in the common room last night, and then you spring this on me," She whispered into Saige's ear.

"Sometimes life is full of little surprises." Saige told her.

"Yea, little surprises." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not saying you have to be nice to Pansy or Draco. You can kick both of their asses if you want." Saige encouraged her.

"Seriously! All right!" Giddiness coming back.

Hermione leaned over and whispered into Saige's ear, "Maybe you shouldn't have said anything..."

"I heard that," She leaned front sticking her tongue out at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes as the three set out to a grove of trees, three distinctive figures sitting underneath them.

"You're late," Draco said as they finally reached the trees.

Saige gave him the finger. "Shut up." She sat next to Blaise, who quietly slipped an arm around her waist.

Torri looked at Hermione with a look of disgust on her face saying that she didn't like having to be nice to him.

Hermione nodded herself uncomfortable. Saige knew they were both uncomfortable, but she didn't wanna just up and leave. "So, Draco, I expect you have something to announce to the rest of the group," Saige told him. He looked at her with burning eyes. She simply smirked.

"And what...might this be?" Torri said curiously.

Draco tore his glare away from Saige. "I'm..."

Everyone leaned in a little to hear what he had to say.

"I'm not a virgin..." He said quietly. Torri burst out laughing. "Not that I wanted to say anything..."

"Wa--wait a second," Torri said gasping, "You told us this why?" She burst out laughing again.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, Saige here thinks that I should be telling you about my...sex status...not that you needed to know anything of the sort..."

"I'm confused. Saige... thinking about your sex status... okay, not the way I meant for it to come out. Saige thinks we should know about your stats..."

"Hey, hey hey... I never asked for him to tell me. I'm not a pervert." Blaise laughed. Saige punched him playfully. "And I'll have you know that Pansy is not his first, whatever she may say." At this, Pansy shrieked.

"You bitch!"

Draco smacked a hand to his forehead. "Pansy --" But she cut him off.

"You are a lying asshole! We were supposed to be each other's first! And you go off and have sex with some slut! You manwhore!" Torri, Hermione, Saige and Blaise laughed, but automatically shut up when Draco sent them death glares.

"I do believe, Miss Malfoy... what you are trying to get across... is some sort of blackmail," Torri said, still trying to hide her laughter

"No, I just wanted to see Draco piss his pants, and Pansy loose control."

"Have I ever told you that I think you're trying to steal my place as oldest and smartest?" She looked over at Draco shaking her head.

Saige smirked. "No you haven't. But I think it's amazing that you remembered."

She sent her a playful glare as she stuck out her tongue, her favorite past-time.

Saige blew her a kiss. "Love you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Are you always quarreling like this?" Blaise asked. Saige nodded. Torri focused on Draco and Pansy at the moment.

"Are we going any time today? I don't think I can handle this site every minute," Torri said getting and flinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Yea yea yea...let's go," Saige stood up.

Torri waited for everyone to pass her and walked with Hermione. "What's up?"

"What do you mean, what's up?" Hermione asked her nonchalantly.

"You're all quite, it's kind of scary."

"Is it a sin to be quiet or something?" Hermione asked.

"No...But it's odd..." Torri looked over at Hermione. "Some things wrong, what is it?"

Hermione looked at Saige and Blaise, fingers intertwined, Saige giggling at something Blaise had obviously said, and then at the furious Pansy, and the quiet Draco and sighed. "Nothing what-so-ever."

"Yeah yeah... it's what they all say. Anyway, they look sickening, we need to work on our plan," Torri rolled her eyes and whispered back to Hermione and she looked at the couples in front t of them.

Hermione smirked. "Good. We haven't had a real chance to talk about it. Have you thought up anything?"

"Well, I've had basic thoughts, but not major ones. Is there anything planned for like Halloween or something? I'm asking you... considering you're a prefect and if I asked him he'd get all curious..."

Hermione smiled. "Well, now that you mention it, there's a Masquerade Ball on Halloween..."

"Are you serious?" Torri looked over Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "Mmhmm. And I think it might be the perfect opportunity to carry out our plan. If we have one, of course..."

"Okay, here's my thinking, we...only we, know what Harry and Saige dress up as... we do a little magic, badda boom badda bing, wham" Torri said over excitedly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And what is that 'wham' that you speak off?"

"Wham, being Harry and Saige together... I think we should somehow make Saige think that Harry is Blaise and vice versa..."

"Yea, but who is Harry going to think Saige is?" Hermione asked eyebrow still raised.

"Well... just some fish in the sea," Torri said.

"Like?"

"Does it matter? I thought the whole masquerade was so that you don't know who the other person is... But knowing Saige...she'll want to know who she's with, thus explaining the other 'Harry/Blaise Blaise/Harry thing."

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "Hm, yes, she will want to know who she's with, but we have to make sure Harry doesn't say anything..."

"Yeah, your right... ponder on this we must..."

Hermione looked at Torri. "Well 'ponder this we must' later. I'm going to go with Ron, and maybe talk to Harry. See you later."

"You're leaving me... WAH!" She replied dramatically. "Make me go insane... bye."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and waved good-bye. Torri caught up with the four ahead of her, and walked on Saige's left side, since Blaise vacated the other.

"She left me..." Torri faked sniffled.

Saige laughed. "Oh, come on. We'll have fun together to. We can have some sisterly bonding time." And together they walked into the Three Broomsticks.

"I think I deserve two free drinks, you didn't tell me that she would leave..."

Saige shook her head. "I didn't know myself. You get one. Now choose." And Saige pushed Torri towards the counter.

"Hmm, decisions, decisions. What should I get?"

Saige shook her head, but at the same time Blaise replied, "Firewhiskey."

"Good choice, one firewhiskey please Saige."

Saige rolled her eyes, and grabbed five Knuts out of her back pocket. "I'll have a butterbeer, please." And she handed the bar tender her money.

Torri rolled her eyes back at Saige. Saige and Torri grabbed their drinks and headed toward a back table to wait for the others.

"So..." Torri said, taking a sip of her drink.

Saige played with a napkin by her mug. "So..."

"Yea..."

Saige sighed, and flicked the napkin aside. "Okay, look. I'm going to tell you something that I trust you'll keep a secret, because if Blaise found out, he'd kill me."

"Yea... you know you can trust me."

She sighed again. "Okay, well -- I sort of...have feelings for this one guy that isn't Blaise..."

Torri perked up. "Who!" She said quietly.

Saige whispered the name so quietly Torri at first didn't know if she heard correctly. "Harry."

"I knew it... "She sat back in her chair with a smirk on her face.

Saige looked up. "What?"

"You heard me."

"But -- how did...what...how did you know?"

"It was written all over your face when we told you that Harry had a crush on a 'certain someone'."

"No...It was not!" Saige said, completely serious.

"Are you telling me that it's possible to see your own faces reaction?" She asked rhetorically.

Saige gave her a look.

She looked back, as a mirror reflection.

"Harry does not like me! And I think it's clear to see that he --" Saige stopped. Blaise, Draco and Pansy were coming over.

"We'll talk about this later," She said under her breath.

Torri rolled her eyes.

Saige's eyes traveled over to the bar area, and she shut them tightly. "Oh, no. Please, no." Torri looked at her.

"What?" She too looked over at the bar. "Ohh." Harry was standing there, eyes focused on Saige, jaw set. "Uhm, come on guys. Let's get out of here." Torri stood and grabbed Saige's arm.

"What is with you today?" Draco asked.

Saige rolled her eyes. "Just come on."

They unwillingly left the Three Broomsticks, drinks still in hand.

"So… where are we going to go?" Torri asked no one in particular.

"I heard Honeydukes was a good place. We could try there. My sugar tooth is bothering me, anyway," Saige grabbed Blaise's hand and smiled. "Sound good?"

"Lead the way Sherlock...s."

Saige gave her a look. "I don't know where it is..."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Follow me." Torri looked at Saige and rolled her eyes at Draco.

Saige smiled. "As long as we don't run into Harry, I'll be perfectly alright..."

"And you said we lost her," Torri told Draco mimicking his words.

Saige gave her a confused look. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Draco glared at Torri. "You brought it up."

"But I believe it was you who said it," Torri said glaring back.

"Do they always fight like this?" Blaise asked.

Saige smirked. "It's in their nature. You can learn to live with it...but I'd rather not..."

"Technically you said it," Draco smirked as he replied to her, thinking that this would end it.

"Not originally...besides you're a much better story teller, we all know I suck," Torri fought back, smiling her victorious smile.

Saige shook her head, sighed, and added apologetically. "Uhm, Torri, actually, you brought it up..."

"I know that, but he said it originally, if he hadn't said anything about losing you at any given time, there would have been no reason for me to bring it up, hence, he said it originally..." Torri said to Saige…without her complex explanation.

"Okay, whatever. But what did you exactly mean...I don't recall saying anything to trigger --"

Draco snorted. Saige shot him a glare. "Can it. As I was saying, I don't recall saying anything...well...to bring up what you guys were just arguing about..."

"But, my dear, you did… recall... umm, about five dialogues back... hypothetical dialogues of course..."

Saige sighed, throwing up her hands. "Here we go..."

"You said... and I quote 'As long as we don't run into Harry' and then you said... uh... 'I'll be perfectly alright.' And then if you recall what Draco said …uh, like maybe two weeks ago about already losing a sister to Gryffindor and not losing another... which by the way, didn't know you cared Draco..."

Draco gave her the finger, and a scowl.

"I know, but sorry, I don't think about you that way."

Blaise snorted a laugh. Saige laughed loudly, and Draco looked like he wanted to kill her. "What makes you think," he started shakily. "That I would have feelings for someone like...you? That's downright disgusting, and overly made it up. One of your sick fantasies, I presume?"

"Did you _not _just hear me? I said I _don't _think about you that way...in fact, I try not to think of you at all. How your father keeps you in your the family...is beyond me, your mo- - "She stopped short and looked at Saige her eyes wide. She mouthed 'talk… now, I am such an idiot'.

Saige smacked a hand to her forehead. "Uhm...maybe we should talk about something else..."

But Draco seemed to ignore her. "What?"

"What?"

"What the hell did you just say?" Draco rounded on her, completely pissed off, and accusing. Torri saw anger flare in his eyes, and started to get scared, but tried to not show it in her voice.

"I said... how father keeps you in the family, is beyond me." Torri stood up straight gaining a few inches trying to measure up to Draco's height.

"I have no idea what to say," Saige said, looking at Draco and Torri.

"Stay out of this," Torri and Draco yelled at her at the same time, then looked back at the other still glaring.

Saige gave them both a glare. "I don't appreciate your tone. And I for one, am not going to put up with how bitchy you both treat me whenever I want to help. I'm getting sick of it, and I don't need on top of all the other bullshit I've had to stand from the both of you."

"Sorry," Torri mumbled backing off Draco looking towards where they had came from.

Saige scoffed and grabbed Blaise's hand again. "Let's just go."

Draco looked at Saige's back and sighed. "We should – I almost think she's right. For a – _Gryffindor_."

Torri sent a look at Draco again and followed after Saige towards Honeydukes in silence.

"You know what?" Saige asked suddenly. "I think I just want to go back to the castle. I don't wanna go to some stupid candy shop with this type of mood in the air. Let's just go back."

Draco looked like he agreed, and so the small group turned around, and headed back towards the castle.

* * *

_Well..that was chapter six..._

_review?_

_Nocturnal077:...it gets more interesting this that...and here's more! I (Emily) am sorry I haven't gotten around to checking out one of your stories. I started reading one of them and then I had to do stuff, and all of my free time is starting to getting devoted to colorguard...but I swear I'll get to it eventually, in the near furture...which do you recommened?_


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot.**

_We'd like to dedicated this story mainly to our wacky lunch table (2005-2006 school year; James, Zak, Devon, Kevin, and Courtney). You guys are the coolest uncool people we know. Haha. Much Love. And there are a few other people: Corinne, Rachel (my cousin), and more…_

Lies From Me to You

Chapter Seven

Written : February 17,2006 - February 20,2006

Posted:July 31,2006

**Note: This chapter was basically written by me, Kristina, cause I just couldn't resist the temptation to write, and I got a little carried away. Haha, sorry Emiline. Anyway, she added a few things of her own, but it was mostly me.**

_Read and review? Please…?_

&&&

A few weeks after the Hogsmeade episode, the gang settles in almost-relaxed places, a bicker or two every once in a while, and maybe the occasional food-fight too. Halloween was looming ever closer, and along with that, Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts, which, as of that particular moment, happened to be the most talked about activity, well almost.

"Have you guys tried this chicken yet? It's so good," Ron said, through a few bites of the meat.

Saige and Hermione raise quizzical eyebrows at him, and shared a 'wow, is he really that much of a prat?' look.

"Ron, why are you such a nutter?" Ginny said, plopping down alongside Hermione.

"Have you tried this chicken yet? Mm," He took another bite.

Ginny looked at him, and glanced over at her friends.

"You see? That is what I live with," Ginny said to her with a grin.

Her friend smiles, shooting Ron a flirtatious grin.

Ron ignored Ginny's comment and friend's smile, clearly engrossed with his chicken.

"This is Kaliie," Ginny said. "she's gonna try out for the team today."

Kaliie was pretty. Her long, dark brown hair was tied in a messy bun, and her sparkling green eyes flashed longingly at Ron, who seemed to have fallen in love with his checking, hence the slobbering.

Ron looked over at her then, for the first time, smiling at her.

She smiled back, happy to see him blush because of it. The blush crept up to his hairline, so it looked as though his whole head was as red as the cinnamon Bertie Botts Every Flavor Been. It was pretty funny; watching those two look at each other as if they just found something they had been missing for a long, long time.

Harry cleared his throat, taking the liberty of speaking, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Good, because we'll be needing a couple of beaters, since Fred and George left… come to think of it, we're going to need a chaser, too…" Harry pointed out, seeing as he was the captain for the team and all.

"Beater's the position I want," Kaliie said, glancing at Ron between each word who had finally looked down, giving all of his attention to his beloved chicken again, much to Kaliie's chagrin.

At this point in time, Torri walked over to the Gryffindor table, sliding in next to Saige,

"Too bad I can't play on your team. Chaser's my favorite position," Torri held her chin in her hand disappointed.

Saige looked at her oddly, hew brow creasing.

"Wait a moment…aren't you a chaser for your own team? Slytherin?"

Torri shrugged.

"I suppose."

"Well then if you're the beater already- hey! Wait a moment! Did you just say Slytherin? We're rivals, then!" Ron said, tearing himself -- a bit reluctantly-- away from his chicken.

"Yeah, we're suppose-ed enemies, now," Torri said with a wink.

Saige rolled her eyes, and looked over at Harry, who was talking to Parvati Patil about something that didn't exactly seem like Transfiguration homework, judging by the way Parvati kept running a hand through her hair, and laughing, making that furry green beast in her chest claw at her insides, tearing her apart, driving her almost to tears. She looked away then, swallowing the tightness in her throat, and squeezed her hands together, inhaling. Her eyes burned and she blinked, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Hermione saw this, patted Saige's arm gingerly, and told her it would be okay.

Torri, on the other hand, was in an animated conversation with Seamus Finnegan, and had no idea what was going on, besides the fact that Seamus was leaning in dangerously close to her face…

"Thank," Saige whispered, looking away from her sister and shaking it off. She pulled the treacle tart plate towards her. She reached across the table for a big spoon, and she looked up. She caught Kaliie's eye, and gasped.

Something about the other's eyes, and that same hair, and…it was the same exact feeling that Saige had gotten when she looked at the new DADA professor, except this time stronger, more precise, more…painful and sharp, like a stab in the side…

She felt weak' the spoon in her hand felt heavy, and then she felt light-headed, and woozy. The room swam before her, and she felt as if she were going to pass out.

And then Torri's arm knocked into her and she quickly looked away, setting the spoon down. She wasn't so hungry anymore.

"Come on, let's go down to the pitch," Harry said, looking at his watch. "It's almost time for the tryouts to start."

Everyone sat down their stuff and retreated off to their rooms to grab their brooms and to change their clothes.

Saige pulled on a pair of distressed dark-blue jeans and a crimson tank - - it was reasonably warm, and she always felt more comfortable in jeans, anyway, even when riding a broom that went over one-hundred miles per hours.

Torri, even though she wasn't trying out, put on a black zipper-up sweatshirt and a pair of low-rise jeans.

Hermione wasn't trying out either; instead she picked out a pair of jeans and a gray shirt.

Saige pulled out her Firebolt, checking her reflection one last time. Butterflies crept into her stomach, and her cheeks were already red and flushed.

"Breathe," she said aloud to herself, and let in a deep, slow breath, and turned away from the mirror.

She caught up with Torri and Hermione as they were walking to the pitch.

"Nervous?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Just a little," Saige said with a nervous laugh, and then they were silent. Even though Hermione and Torri weren't trying out they were nervous; the tryouts would determine who was going to be on the team, who was going to leas Gryffindor this year. Then again, Harry knew what he was going, and he was sure not to disappoint.

"Good luck," Hermione told her with a quick hug.

"Thanks," Saige said with a small smile. She was shaking; the butterflies in her stomach had multiplies ten times, and she could barely walk.

"All joking aside," Torri said once Hermione had retreated off to the stands. "You're going to make it on the team. You've always been a superb flyer; you love it. You've been doing it since you could practically walk. You've always made it look so easy. You're going to be great. You're the best."

"Thanks. That's means a lot to me." Saige told her, and hugged her.

"Break a leg, love," Torri said with a wink, and followed Hermione.

"Okay," Harry said, holding his Firebolt in his hand and motioning for all the students to gather around.

"We're going to circle around the pitch a dew times. Do whatever kind of tricks you like; I'll be able to get a sense of what I'm working with. Stop on my whistle."

Saige let out a breath and flew up into the air following the rest of the students. As soon as she got about thirty feet into the air, she forgot about everything else. The wind blew through her hair , blowing it away from her face, and the cool, crisp air filled her lungs, and made her feel free and happy. She rose a bit higher, aware of the slight vibration underneath her. She spiraled up, and then flew upside down for a little while. Then she rose up a but, and dive bombed, she swerved upright at the last possible second, and then did a few other tricks.

Torri was right - - she loved to fly.

Harry blew his whistle. Saige descended back down, and touched down lightly with her feet, still about two feet from the ground. "That was excellent. Some of you I've very impressed with," Harry said, looking straight at Saige.

She blushed and looked down.

"Alright, now this time, I'm going to separate you into groups of six - - we're going to try a three minute scrimmage."

Saige was in the second last group, and so was Kaliie. She flew next to a boy, Evan Distal, and inhaled. She could do this.

And she did. She flew better than almost everyone, Harry being an exception, and she played chaser better than everyone else - - even Ginny, who, supposedly, was one of the best in ten years.

"Great!" Harry said, looking around at all the students one the game was over. "Just give me ten minutes to sort through you lot, and then you'll know who made the team."

Saige exhaled, and then walked away from the chattering students, over to a tree, and sat down beneath it, setting her broom down beside her.

The sky was so blue, and clear, only a wispy could or two here and there, and so she looked out over the grassy horizon, flowers dotted into the landscape. The sun was bright and warm, feeding her a few rays of it energy, and she sat there, soaking it up, suddenly feeling very tired. Saige closed her eyes and listened to the wind, and the rustle of the leaves. It was so nice in this spot. She could fall asleep right now.

Then, a sharp pain stabbed at her mind, poking it, ripping it apart. She gasped. It was dark all around her and she had goosebumps on her arm. She tried to see, but it didn't seem to get any lighter. She tried to breathe, but it hurt to inhale, and the air was damp and thick, and she coughed, hugging her knees to her chest,

Then came the vision.

First she felt the pain. It wasn't coming from her, but the place she was in - - a street, a dark, cold street, slick with water. There was pain and destruction and it hurt to think.

Then, dark, tall, hooded figured came out of the dark, gliding down the street.

Then, there was a flash of light, and three people, all unrecognizable, fell dead at her feet.

She sucked in a breath, getting ready to scream. But she couldn't. There was no sound. But something strange was happing to her - - she was slipping away, falling, and then she was back underneath the tree. Her eyes snapped open, and she inhaled glad the lightheaded feeling left her.

A whistle blew.

She stood, pushing the vision to the back of her mind, and picked up her broom. She turned to look at the Forbidden Forest, shrugged, and then jogged over to Harry with the rest of the students.

She'd worry about it later.

"All right! All right! Everyone listen up!" Harry beckoned, and the chatter died down.

Out of the corner of her eye, Saige saw Torri and Hermione huddles close together, fingers crossed. Saige turned her head so she could see them.

"The Gryffindor team this year will be Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell, Kaliie Lee, Dean Thomas, and Saige Malfoy. Congratulations to those to made it. I'll post up notices when I've got the pitch booked."

Saige let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She made it, she actually made it.

"Way to go!" Hermione said, coming over to give her a hug. Torri smiled, and hugged her too.

"Congrats!"

"Thanks! Gosh. I was so nervous! Shaking the whole time!" Saige said with a laugh.

She was so relieved. Now she had something to look forward to.

"I guess we'll be rivals now, eh?" Torri said with a wicked grin.

Saige nodded. "I guess so."

&&

Halloween.

Two words.

Torri's birthday.

Here we go.

"Happy birthday Torri," Saige, Hermione, Harry, and Ron chorused in the Great Hall the next morning.

Torri squished herself in between Saige and Ron.

"Yes. It is a happy birthday, isn't it? In fact, it's a very happy birthday."

Saige and Hermione laughed.

Saige dug in her bag for Torri's present and Hermione, Harry, and Ron set theirs on the table.

"Ohh, which one should I open first? Ron's!"

Torri tore the paper into shreds and opened up the cardboard box. Inside contained a few boxes of Fred and George's Skiving Snack boxes.

"Thanks!" Torri said happily, kissing Ron on the cheek and pushing the boxes aside. "I already know which classes to get out of too."

Harry had gotten her a good-sized box filled to the brim with all kinds of different candies from Honeydukes. Hermione had given her a drawing set, complete with canvas, paint, brushes, charcoal, and oil paint.

"The best for last," Saige said, sliding the small blue box towards her.

Torri opened it up hungrily, and took out a gold ring with a diamond on it in surprise.

"There's an inscription on the inside," Saige said.

_Forever and always,_

_Friends for the rest of our days_

"Aww! Thanks!" Torri said and slipped the ring on.

"Welcome," Saige said with a smile.

"These presents are so cool! So much better than the rinky-dinky hair-ties I got last year from Draco."

Saige snorted.

&&

An hour later, Hermione and Saige were conversing in Saige's room about the Ball that night.

"So…what are you going as?" Hermione asked, crossing her legs and looking up at Saige expectantly.

"Well, I'm not exactly going as anything. Maybe a princess from a fairytale? Nothing in general."

"Can I see your outfit?" Hermione rested her chin in her hands.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell a soul. Cone of silence," Saige said, and walked into her closet. A few minutes later she came out with a dress - - a beautiful dress.

Hermione gasped.

"Saige…that dress is gorgeous!"

And it was. It was ivory, floor-length, and had a two foot train in the back. The bottom half of the dress was just ivory, but the fabric was smooth and flowing. It did poof out a bit, but in this case it made the dress look even better. The bodice was a corset, complete with intricate and ornately designed flowers, forming a V at the front and back, where the 'dress' part of the gown flowed down from.

Saige held an ivory mask in her other hand, but it was one of the ones where it only covered the eyes.

Hermione touched the dress with her hands, amazed at how smooth it was.

"It's beautiful," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," Saige said and put the dress in her closet. "I hope Blaise likes it…"

But she did not mean Blaise. Hermione caught the note of sadness in her voice. Hopefully, that would change later on tonight, but first she had to tell Torri about the dress. Hopefully Torri had gotten the dirt on Harry's outfit from Ron; she could be very witty and cunning when she wanted to be.

&&

"So," Hermione asked Torri sometime later in the stands of the Pitch, where the Gryffindor team was holding practice; the first game was in a month. "Did you find out about Harry's costume?"

"Yes," Torri said, looking out across the pitch where Harry was talking to Ron, whose ears were redder than red at the moment. Torri smirked.

"And?" Hermione prodded.

"He's going as Prince Charming," Torri said with a chuckle.

Hermione smiled.

"Good. Saige's dress is so beautiful. It's all ivory…Let's just say you'll know it's her when you see her," Hermione said, clapping loudly when Saige got the quaffle in the left goalpost successfully.

"I just hope that this plan will work as smoothly as Saige scoring a goal," Torri said, clapping along with Hermione when Ron swerved to the right at the last second fending off Ginny's quaffle.

&&

A few hours later, Torri and Hermione made their way down to the Great Hall in their gowns, astounded at how quickly everything had changed in the time of an hour and a half, marveling at how beautiful everything looked.

It was night, and overhead the stars twinkled down at them mysteriously, providing the only light in the whole Hall. There were dark green, purple, and navy blue grapes hanging down from the ceiling, the floor was polished so well that you could see your own reflection perfectly.

Torri spun around the Hall, appreciating for the first time in her life all the stares she was attracting from the other boys in the Hall. She smiled to herself, think Saige would be proud.

She didn't think she had done wrong with her dress, either. It was black and had thin straps, and the part that covered her chest was tight, but not hooker tight. The rest of her dress was loose, making her have a straight looking figure. It was short, and only went halfway to her knees. All in all, it was a dress basically made for her, showing off her model figure just right. Her mask was black too, and made of silk, giving her model image a striking effect.

Hermione's dress was a deep crimson, the straps crossing in the back, a white flower placed right by the left strap. It was floor-length, a bit of a train behind her. Her hair was tied back into a curly ponytail, bouncing whenever she walked. Her own mask what the same dark red.

Torri's own hair was down and messy, a tames messy. Torri was known for her long waist length hair…but she had surprisingly cut it to five inches below her shoulders.

"Where are the guys?" Torri asked, finally stopping to take a breath.

"Over there. Come on," Hermione said, grabbing Torri's arm and then dragging her over to the table- - even though both of the guys were wearing masks. Ron's red hair gave him away every time.

"Wow, you sure know how to look nice," Harry said, a smile in his voice.

"Are you saying we never look nice?" Torri asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Harry pretended to look like he was deep in thought.

"Hmm…"

Torri punched him playfully.

"I'll remember that Potter."

Hermione grinned, and then both she and Torri scanned the room for Saige. Well, actually Hermione did most of the scouting since Torri wasn't exactly sure what Saige was wearing.

"There she is!" Hermione whispered urgently, clenching Torri's arm.

"Cinderella," Torri breathed, admiring how pretty sister looked.

And apparently, everyone else (mainly the guys) thought so too.

Her hair was piled up on top of her head in a complicated twist, two rhinestone barrettes keeping it in place. A pearl necklace completed the dress, and she walked over to them. Ron's hair once again attracting attention.

"Now," Torri murmured to Hermione, and then she grabbed Saige's arm just as she was about to reach them, leading her out to the dance floor.

Torri positioned Saige so she could see over her shoulder.

"I wanted to say hello to Ron and his friends…" Saige said, spinning around.

"Uh, maybe later," Torri said, watching as Hermione led Harry out onto the dance floor, too.

"You know, maybe that isn't such a bad idea. As a matter of fact, here comes that stranger right now. Gotta go! Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do…which doesn't leave a whole lot, but anyway! You look amazing!" Torri said, and then got her bum out of there.

"Uhm, thanks?" Saige called, thoroughly confused.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, his voice deep and low, but oddly familiar.

_It's not Blaise, _she thought, and was surprisingly relieved. Being with Blaise was a place she didn't want to go to, even though she had done it almost a million times, but those thoughts left her mind almost as quickly as they had come. Whoever this mystery guy was seemed a million times better than Blaise ever could be, and as he held her gently, spinning her around lazily, and brought her back to him, she didn't care about…what was his name again? Blaise, right?

"You smell nice," he whispered into her ear. She shivered, entwining her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she said softly, and let her lips touch his neck lightly, amazed at how smooth and soft his skin was.

"So do you."

He laughed.

He had a nice laugh, she thought with a grin.

He seemed so familiar to her, but a stranger as well. If only she knew, it would make this whole thing easier.

But there was a sprout of hope growing within her. There was one person she hoped it was. One person that she…loved? No…yes. She loved Harry. She had always loved Harry. With Harry, everything had been different. She could actually be more of herself around him; everything felt so easy and comfortable.

She wanted him to be Harry…needed him to be Harry. IF he wasn't…it would be painful. It would be…disappointing.

"Ten… nine… eight…"

They stopped dancing, and looked up at each other.

"…six…five…four…"

She was aware of how close their lips were…how hot his breath was on her cheek. She looked up at him, her arms tightening around him, as he lightly touched her cheek. Her breath caught…

"…two…one…"

"Don't take it off," she whispered.

"Why not?" he asked, surprised. He wanted to know just as mush as she did who he had been dancing with, his heart was beating rapidly, the first time he saw her enter his breath had caught…and now, he was hoping to Merlin that she was Saige, because then everything would be alright…he could lover her openly…

"Kiss me," she breathed.

And he did.

His lips pressed lightly against hers, pulling her as close to him as he physically could, letting his tongue glide across her lower lip, amazed at how soft and warm and smooth her lips were, and how good she tasted. Like mint and chocolate.

Sweet, like candy.

Saige felt like she was flying. She felt as if she was leaving her own body, her soul wrapping around is, and they both looked down at each other, smiling and laughing.

She obliged, opening her mouth and kissing him back.

Nothing felt better, nothing felt more right…

Everything seemed to slip away; the grins on Hermione and Torri's faces, the hundreds of students masks laying on the floor, forgotten. All the couples the couples embracing. All of it was gone.

They pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Can I see you now?" he asked, letting his lips rest of her neck.

"Yes."

"On the count of three," he said placing his index finger and thumb on the end of his mask.

"One…" they started together. "…two…three…."

And they took their masks off, and the glided to the floor smoothly.

"Harry?" Saige whispered.

"Saige?" Harry asked, just as surprised.

"Thank Merlin!" Saige exclaimed, and hugged him to her.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you._

"Oh my God…" Harry said, wrapping his arms around her as tightly as he could.

"I'm so relieved. I was hoping it was you…" Saige said, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Harry kissed it away,

"So was I. I'm so glad…"

"Harry….I love you…I'm sorry for not saying anything earlier…"

"Me too. I love you so much…"

They kissed again, this time fiercer and wanting, as if their bodies were finally showing what their hearts had been feeling for a long time.

&&

Torri and Hermione watched Harry and Saige contentedly, smiling and sighing every few seconds.

"It's such a fairytale," Torri said, clasping her hands together.

"We do pretty good work, don't we partner?" Hermione asked with a grin.

Torri laughed.

"There's only one problem we have to deal with now."

"Eh? What's that?" Hermione asked her brow furrowing.

Torri sighed, casting one last happy glance at Harry and Saige, and then her smile turned into a frown.

"Blaise."

"Oh," Hermione said, and then looked over at him.

He looked annoyed, nursing a drink in his hand and looking out across the floor.

"I'll do it. Wish me luck!" Torri called, and walked on over to Blaise.

"What do you want?" Blaise said acidly, setting his drink on the table.

Torri crossed her arms over her chest giving him a glare.

"I'll skip the polite small talk and go right on ahead into the climax of this conversation, cause I'd rather not talk to you more than I have to. It concerns Saige."

"Saige? Where is she? I haven't seen her all night," Blaise's face changed considerably.

"She's with Harry now," Torri spat, letting a smirk trace the corners of her mouth.

"What?" Blaise asked angrily, clenching his fists and looking out over the floor, trying to find them. He made to start walking, but Torri's arm flew out and stopped him.

"Slow down there, pal. Saige doesn't want to go out with you anymore, as a matter-of-fact, I don't she every wanted to in the first place. It's over. And if you try and come after her, or hurt her and Harry in anyway way, then I swear I will make your life a _living hell_."

Blaise looked at Torri with so much hate she had to look away. He was squeezing his glass so hard she was afraid it would burst.

"Have a nice life," she said dryly, and walked right away from him.

"The job is done," she said brushing imaginary dirt off of her hands, and winked at Hermione.

"Good," Hermione said with relief. "I'll catch to you later."

Torri waited for the next song to end, and let out a breath of relief when Saige and Harry wandered over, holding hands, and laughing.

"Oh, Torri. I love that dress! It looks really nice with your pale skin," Saige said giddily, as if she were high.

Torri rolled her eyes, not wanting to ruin Saige's night with any of her comments. She knew how happy Saige was.

"Oh yeah, I took care of Blaise for you. I know he would have tried something had you gone and said something to him, so I took the liberty of telling him."

Saige immediately looked worried, and cast a glance over her shoulder.

"Don't worry," Torri said before Saige could say anything. "It'll be fine. He's already marked if he tries something."

Saige and Harry looked at each other, and then at Torri, raising their eyebrows.

"What?" Torri asked innocently raising her shoulders.

"Nothing," Saige said slowly, as if something wasn't right.

"Don't worry about him. You two will be perfectly alright."

"Well if you say - -" Harry began, but Ron came over, his arm around Kaliie's waist protectively.

"I guess we aren't the only ones who got together, eh?" Ron asked, waggling his eyebrows at Kaliie.

"Ron, you're too much," she said with a laugh.

"Oh yes, he's so funny I can barely breathe from all the laughing!" Saige said sarcastically.

"I'll remember that when it's your birthday." Ron said giving her a look.

The group laughed.

"But really, I was wondering when you two were going to get together. Both of you are way too stubborn, that's the problem."

Saige looked as if she was about to protest, but Harry silenced her.

"He's right. But we're together now," he said kissing her forehead.

Torri mimed as if she were vomiting on Ron.

Saige tugged on Harry's head.

"Let's finish this elsewhere," she said, jerking her head to the exit.

"Kaliie, my beautiful…er-- beau, would you care to dance?"

"Kaliie made a face at him, but obliged happily.

Torri sighed.

It was times like theses she really wished she had a significant other.

&&

"Come on, Hermione is doesn't always have to be about homework all the time! It's the last warm day before the cold front set in! And then you're going to be sorry you didn't go outside! Please?" Saige asked, turning away from her trunk, holding a distressed denim mini in her hand.

Hermione looked skeptical.

"I dunno. I still need to finish off the Potions essay…"

"Do it later! In fact, we can both work on ours later! Please, oh please, oh please?"

"Alright, alright, later," Hermione smirked, walking over to her own trunk, and pulled out a soft pink tee with a V neckline.

Saige also pulled out a gray tank with white lace sewn around the bottom and neckline. She pulled out a pair of white shows, and ties her hair up in a messy ponytail, spraying some perfume behind her ears and applying clear gloss to her lips.

"Let's go!" she said happily.

Man, Hermione thought as she followed Saige down to the common room to meet the guys, Saige and Harry really owed her one. Make that two, she added when she saw Saige bouncing up and down excitedly.

&&

"Look," Torri said to Draco, crossing her arms over her chest, and giving him a sour glare, "Don't flip or anything. I know it's your job to be the older brother, more responsible brother, but - -"

"Just tell me," Draco snapped, pulling the blueberry muffin towards him, and then poured himself a cup of coffee….black.

Torri sighed, looking over at the Gryffindor table, where Saige and Harry were sitting close together, Harry whispering into her ear.

"Harry and Saige are going out."

"What?" he asked so loudly that all the students in the vicinity turned to look at him, raising their eyebrows. "When the bloody hell did this happen? There is no way I'm letting the 'Chosen One' go out with me--"

Torri held up her hand to silence him.

"Yeah, yeah,yeah. Look, I only told you beforehand so that you could get a chance to cool down a bit--"

"Oh, there is no way I'm am going to cool--" Draco stopped, breathing hard. He stood up, grabbed Torri's arm, waltzed over to the Gryffindor table, and bent down to whisper in Saige's ear.

"We need to talk. Now."

Saige look up at him, her green eyes, going wide. They flickered over to Torri, who shrugged, and mouthed 'Sorry.' Then she looked back over at Harry, and kissed him, telling him she'd be right back. She didn't see Draco flinch, but she sure as hell felt him squeezing her arm pretty damn hard when he dragged her and Torri out of the Hall.

"You're going out with Potter?" he hissed once they were a good few yards away from the Hall.

Saige looked at Torri.

"I'm suspecting you have a part in this? You told him, didn't you?" Said asked, tapping her foot.

"I'm sorry. I only told him cause I didn't want him to start a fight with your boyfriend," Torri said, giving Draco another glare.

Saige sighed.

"Yeah, Draco, I am going out with him. Look, before you say anything about how much you hate Harry, don't. I love him. I really do, and I'm going out with him whether you like it or not. SO I suggest you keep your moth shut, or I will jinx you into oblivion. Got it?"

Draco looked as if he were about to protest, but seeing the look on Saige's face, kept his mouth shut.

"Fine. But if I hear anything, anything at all, then- - "

"- - then you're going to beat him up until there's nothing left," Saige and Torri finished for him.

"Yeah we - -"

"- - know," Saige finished for Torri.

And that conversation, was, as they say, history.

Torri and Draco walked back into the Great Hall to finish their breakfasts, but Saige turned away, suddenly losing her appetite.

With a sick feeling sloshing around in her stomach, she held on to the wall for support.

Something was tugging at her memory…something that happened yesterday…Quidditch tryouts…

Then she remembered. It hit her hard, like a huge piece of rack, and her mind felt empty, vacant, dazed.

Then it filled with visions and the same chilling feeling washed over her.

She gasped.

And then she remembered, when she had turned to look at the Forbidden Forest…she had sworn that it had been a trick of the light…her mind was playing games on her…but now.

She had seen three figured wearing cloaks, and gliding over the ground smoothly, and without state. Three oddly familiar figures.


End file.
